The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor
by Jacobski309
Summary: What if Issei had been born as a half devil before the devil civil war and was also in possession of the Boosted Gear. What would have happened if he had been requested to participate in the civil war by a friend. Less-perverted Issei and very strong Issei. Contains elements and characters from other anime. Issei X Harem (Working on Redo)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A dragon appears in Kuoh Academy-**

Blood…. blood, there was so much blood around him as he stood atop a pile of bodies, covered in the blood of his enemies. They had won and the leaders of the Anti-Satan faction would lead the race of devils from now on but for this man, standing atop of these bodies, he would fade, disappear into the world for he was just a monster. A monster that deserved no love, not after what he had done.

Serafall could only watch the figure on the hill of bodies. She had caused this, caused him to lose control of his power and cause this much destruction. She wanted to run up and hug him, cuddle him, tell him that everything was okay now but she couldn't bring herself to do it. To be honest she was scared of him, yes you heard right, she a leader of the Anti-Satan faction was sacred of that man, even though she loved him she was terrified of his power. So she left him there and soon he would disappear from the radar for a long time.

Centuries had passed this that time and the world was in a time of peace as each faction continued their efforts to rebuild the population loss they had suffered during the great war. Devils were reincarnating humans using the evil piece system that they had created. The angels were using the card system that turned people into angels using all the cards from a deck of playing cards and the fallen angels, while they didn't have a reincarnation method they continued to make other angels fall and corrupt humans into joining them.

In the Japanese town of Kuoh, the Heiress' of the Gremory and Sitri devil clan were attending school at Kuoh Academy as a way to learn more about human society and also as a chance to gain more pieces for their peerages.

Today was like any other day at Kuoh Academy except that there was a lot of commotion as a new student walked into the school grounds. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. His uniform hung off his body, giving those who looked at him a sense of his muscly and toned figure which made nearby girls blush furiously and for males to send him glares of hatred. Though a certain white haired petite girl looked towards the figure in fear. Even though she was a fair distance form him she could feel his overwhelming power that was emanating from him. She quickly ran off to inform her master about the new student and also to try and get away from the feeling of being dominated by his power.

A few minutes later the new student was outside class 2-C which his subject plan. In the classroom the students were silent as the teacher announced the that they would be having a new student join them.

"You may come in" The teacher announced as the door opened and the Brown haired boy walked in causing the girls of the class to squeal in delight. "Class silence"

After writing his name on the board, the new student turned to the class.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, it's very nice to meet you all" He introduced himself causing the girls to squeal again and bombarded him with questions like:

"What is your star sign?"

"Are you single?"

And many other questions along those lines. Before the teacher could shout at them to behave Issei spoke up.

"My star sign is Leo and I'm sorry to disappoint ladies but I am taken." He answered causing a groan of disappoint to resonate from the girls of the class but a cheer from the guys of the class.

"You can take your seat next to Kiba" The teacher told Issei, who nodded and went and took his seat. Kiba watch Issei carefully, he felt like his was suffocating with the power he could feel from the boy.

Classes for the rest of the day went for normal and once it came to the end of the day Issei headed out of the classroom to find a girl who looked familiar looking at him.

"The Student Council President would like to see you." The girl stated to him, but it sounded more like an order then an invite.

"Very well, Lead the way" Issei told her and followed her to the third floor where the student council room was located. As they entered he felt a line attach to his arm and felt some of his power being absorbed through the line. He just looked around to see all of the people apart from the girl located at the head of the table all in combat positions and a blond male was the one absorbing his power through the line.

"Greetings Issei Hyoudou, my name is Sona Sitri. It's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted him as she signalled to her peerage to stand down, which they did quickly, except for the blond male with the absorption line attached to Issei.

"I would say it's also a pleasure to meet you Miss Sitri but my power is still being absorbed by a weakling" Issei told her as he yanked the cord off himself and sat down.

"Sorry about that, my pawn can be disobedient sometimes." She apologised as she glared at her pawn, who looked down and mumbled an apology.

"Well now that, that is sorted I'd like you to answer some questions" Sona told him.

"Sure I've got time" Issei told her as he relaxed in his seat.

"First question. What exactly are you? cause I'm feeling a mixture of devil and dragon power." She asked him causing him to sigh.

"I am half devil, a quarter human and another quarter dragon" He answered looking around at the shocked expressions on the other people's face.

"What is your power rating?" She asked next watching him carefully trying to gauge his strength.

"I am on par with all four of the current Satan's" He announced as some members in the room fainted from surprise.

"O-okay, so why are you hear?" Sona asked as she tried to calm herself down.

"Boredom mostly…. and I never did finish school I suppose" he replied standing up "I'll be around for more questions later" He said before he left the room leaving a star struck student council in his wake.

"I need to inform the current Satan's" Sona quickly stated as she made a call to her older sister.

"So-tan! Have you decided to join my show?" A happy girl answered.

"N-no that's not why I'm calling Serafall" Sona answered the girl.

"Aww…well why are you calling So-tan?" Serafall asked her sister softly.

"Ever heard of Issei Hyoudou?" Sona asked and after a couple of minutes Serafall answered her.

"Yes I do…. why do you ask?" Serafall asked, in a slightly depressing tone, surprising her sister entirely.

"Cause he's…he's here at Kuoh Academy." Sona told the Satan who gasped in shock.

"Wait…. he…he's at the school you're going to?" Serafall asked with hope laced in her words.

"Is he a quarter human, a quarter dragon, half human and on par with the current Satan's then yes…...he is here" Sona replied nervously.

"Yes that's him…I'll be there in three days. Whatever you do don't let him leave" Serafall stated in a demanding tone as she then proceeded to hang up before Sona could even ask any more questions. Sona let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose at the thought of her sister coming to see her though she couldn't help but be curious why her sister would want to visit Issei. Did she have some history with him that Sona wasn't aware of and why did he feel like someone who could rule.

 **A/N: Hello readers, welcome to my new story and I hope you'll stick around for this. In terms of my other ongoing story The Dragon Knight, I'm thinking of leaving it for a bit while I try to figure out how to do the next chapter.**

 **Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review with anything that you think could help the story or help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"I'm home" Issei called out as he entered his new residence. The House was a two story house that had four rooms, each with their own bathroom. The rooms were located on the 2nd story while the kitchen, lounge room and dining room took up most of the 1st floor. As Issei entered the lounge room he was greeted by a blonde haired girl, who was wearing a nun's uniform.

"Issei-san welcome home." The blonde girl greeted him with a smile as he sat down next to her.

"I'm glad to be home Asia" Issei stated to her with a small smile.

"How was your first day at school?" She inquired softly with a smile still on her face.

"It was good I suppose, I met the sister of one of my old comrades." He stated as a frown overtook his features as he remembered that day where he had left suddenly away from them seeking some form of redemption for what he had done. He was bought out of his depressed emotion Asia's hand grasping your own.

"It's okay Issei-san" Asia softly told him with a smile. While Issei had never informed her of what had happened all those years ago she always seemed to be able to help him out of his depression whenever it resurfaced ever since he found her wandering around lost 3 years ago.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Issei had been wondering around the country of Italy for the past week for no particular reason and was currently walking around Rome as he gazed at the local architecture when he collided with someone._

 _"_ _ouch…felt like I hit a wall." A small voice stated softly as Issei looked down at the person who had collided with him. The person, or rather the female who had collided into him was a blonde haired nun he guessed, judging by her choice of clothing._

 _"_ _O-oh I'm so sorry. I w-wasn't looking where I was going" The nun had quickly_ _apologized_ _to him._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it, I should have been paying more attention" Issei told her softly as he walked away._

 _"_ _A-are you okay mister?" The nun suddenly called out to him as he walked past._

 _"_ _Why would you ask that?" Issei asked her as he turned around._

 _"_ _Because your eyes…...seem heavy and lonely." She answered him softly with a caring look adoring her face._

 _"_ _I'm fine. So where are you heading?" Issei asked her in the hope of changing the topic though he caught a glimpse of a sad expression on her face before it became happy again._

 _"_ _I…I don't know…the church has exiled me." the nun stated to Issei as she looked away._

 _'_ _Why would the church exile a girl who is probably only in her second year of high school' Issei wondered to himself._

 _"_ _Well how about you come with me? I could use some company…. after all this time alone" Issei asked selfishly. It was true that he wanted company. It had been centuries since he left all his friends and comrades suddenly and all the travelling alone made him feel quite lonely._

 _"_ _Sure I'd love to. I'm Asia Argento nice to meet you" Asia introduced herself to Issei bowing slightly as she did._

 _"_ _A pleasure to meet you Asia. I'm Issei Hyoudou." Issei introduced with a small smile on his face as he offered his hand for her to shake. Asia gladly accepted the hand shake with a kind smile adorning her face._

 _-Flashback end-_

"I'll see about getting you enrolled tomorrow Asia as it must get boring being couped up in this place." Issei told her as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. He decided to make a salad and with Asia helping him the salad was constructed quickly. They both the ate their salads in a comfortable silence with not much being said between the pair. The rest of the night pasted quickly with Issei retiring to bed early so he could try to get a good night's rest.

-3 days later-

Issei was heading towards Kuoh Academy for his 4th day attending the school. Today he had another meeting with Sona about seeing if Asia could be enrolled even though she lacked a formal education from being a part of the church since she was young. As he arrived at school a blonde haired teen, whose name Issei believed was Kiba, approached him with a serious look.

"Issei, our president would like to see you" Kiba told him as he approached.

"Very well Kiba, lead the way" Issei answered as he followed Kiba to an old school building that was located on the outskirts of the school grounds in the forest.

"President I bought Issei Hyoudou" Kiba announced as they entered one of the rooms in the building reveling a room that had two couches and a desk. Sitting at one of the couches was a petite girl with short white hair who seemed to be rather on edge once Issei had entered the room. Kiba had taken to standing off to the side and Issei looked around to find no one else in the room but there was the sound of a shower running in the small room that branched off from this room.

"Akeno can you had me my clothes" A voice called out from the shower.

"Sure Rias." A girl replied who Issei assumed was Akeno. Soon two girls emerge from the room. One had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail while the other girl had long crimson red hair that was a little bit lighter than an old comrade of his.

"I'm Rias Gremory and this here is my Queen Akeno. Thank you for coming to meet with me Issei Hyoudou" Rias greeted him formally as she sat at the desk while Akeno stood behind her.

"A pleasure to meet you Rias. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" Issei questioned her as he remained standing near the door.

"I was just curious about you and you have seemed to scared one of my precious peerage members." Rias informed him as he felt her magic power spike a little.

"I'll say what I said to Sona Sitri. My name is Issei Hyoudou, I am a half devil with a quarter dragon and a quarter human. My power at its base is on par with the current Satan's and for your information I am not a threat as long as you don't do anything to provoke me." Issei told her with a neutral voice while everyone in the room was shocked at the information given to them though before Rias or any of her Peerage members could asked anymore questions Issei had vanished out the door.

"So my brother was right with his information, he won't be a threat unless we do something to provoke him." Rias mumbled to herself as she looked out the window towards the sky.

'I wonder if he could be the thing I need to get out of this stupid marriage' Rias thought to herself.

Meanwhile Issei had arrived at classes slightly late though the teacher didn't seem to mind all that much. The classes for the rest of the day were a blur to Issei as in his century of travels around the world he had picked up most of this information though some of the information was new to him. After classes had finished he made his way up to the student council room so that he could discuss with Sona about enrolling Asia. Once he had reached the door he knocked twice.

"Enter" Sona called out before Issei opened the door.

"Afternoon Sona, I was wondering if I could discuss something with you" Issei stated as he entered the room causing most of those people in there to stiffen up in slight fear.

"S-sure, what is it you wanted to discuss" Sona stuttered but quickly corrected herself.

"I wish to discuss with you the possibility of enrolling a friend of mine into this school." Issei informed her as he sat down in the chair furthest away from Sona.

"I suppose I could pull some strings to get her enrolled into the academy but is there any specific reason why?" Sona asked slightly curious.

"She's never been at school and spends most of her days at home. She's always wanted to go to school and make friends so I thought that with me attending this school she could also go here and have that opportunity to do what she's always wanted" Issei informed her with a small smile on his face.

"That is quite kind of you. I'll have her enrolled tomorrow for you." Sona told him in her usual monotone voice.

"Thank you Sona, I appreciate it greatly" Issei stated bowing to her slightly before heading back out of the room so that he could head home and tell Asia the good news.

By the time he got home it was dark but as he approached the door he felt like something was very off and once he opened the door he saw why. There were makings of a struggle along the hallway of the house and also the house itself reeked of Fallen Angel.

"Asia…ASIA" Issei called out as he searched the house for her but to no avail. The fallen angels had taken Asia for some reason and he was going to get her back. Heading quickly upstairs he got changed into casual clothes with a ragged hooded cape and quickly made his way towards the abandoned church where he smelt 4 fallen angels. As he approached the church he was barraged by spears of light that he easily reflected with his hand before smashing his way through the front door to see something that made his blood boil with rage.

 **A/N: hehehe decided to leave it with a cliff hanger. Anyway next time Issei fights to save Asia, but will he make it in time and also Serafall makes her appearance.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next chapter in The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fallen Angel Domination**

Issei walked into the church and what he saw made his blood boil with rage. Asia was hung up on a cross in just her undergarments with four fallen angels standing around all with spears of light ready to attack him.

"So you survived the barrage, well you won't be able to save your friend before we extract her sacred gear" One of the fallen angels stated. She had long black hair and was wearing some kind of bondage outfit and from what Issei could sense she was the strongest fallen angel out of the four.

"You bastards, let her go or you won't even see the afterlife." Issei growled at them as he reached out with his right hand.

"Not a chance, what could a lowly devil do to us. Azazel-same will be so pleased with us gaining this sacred gear for him to study." The long black haired fallen angel stated as she smiled and started gushing with images of her getting praised by Azazel, the leader of the fallen angels.

"Then prepare to meet your god" Issei stated as all the fallen angels threw their light spears towards Issei who didn't bother moving as the light spears bounced off his body to no effect as he release his magic. Moving quickly before they could react, he moved towards the closest fallen angel, who was wearing a trench coat and seemed to be the only male of the group, and slammed his fist through the fallen angel's stomach causing him to cough up a major amount of blood before Issei flicked him off his hand and into the closest wall.

"DOHNASEEK" A female fallen angel dressed in a gothic Lolita outfit cried as she ran towards Issei with a light spear ready to pierce him but as she when to impale him he stopped it with left arm which was now covered in a draconic gauntlet.

"What" The fallen angel stated before a red magic circle with parts in green appeared in front of the her and then crimson red flames engulfed her leading to only ashes of the female fallen angel remain.

"W-who are you" Another one of the fallen angels, who was dressed in a tight red outfit with an ample amount of cleavage showing.

"That doesn't matter, you won't live long enough to find out" Issei hissed with venom laced with the words as he walked forwards towards the fallen angel in the red outfit. In a panicked state both of the two remaining female fallen angels threw whatever power they could muster at him only for it to disintegrate before it was able to even touch Issei.

"Burn in the Domination Dragons flames" Issei chanted as a magic circle four magic circles appears around the fallen angel in red trapping her inside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Was all the fallen angel could scream before her body was, like her comrade, burnt to ashes.

"Now you will release Asia from that device" Issei told the last remaining Fallen angel who quickly released a pasted out Asia from the cross wear she was hanging and bought her over to Issei, who took her into his arms and placed her onto the ground softly before facing the fallen angel once more as a pillar of pure magic that was mainly red with parts of it being green surrounded Issei. The entire church and surrounding area started to shake with parts of the church lifting up off the ground as Raynare dropped to her knees.

" **Now listen carefully** " Issei boldly stated as Raynare looked up in fear, her entire body going pale as all the oxygen left her lungs.

-Meanwhile in the underworld-

Serafall was just about to leave when she felt a familiar magic power in Kuoh.

"Issei I'm coming. Hang on" Serafall muttered to herself as she teleports to the student council chambers where her sister would most likely be.

-In the student council Chambers-

Sona and her peerage looked out towards the church as a massive pillar of magic that was red and green shot up towards the sky from the old abandoned church on the outskirts of town. Even from where they were situated on the other side of the town they could feel the massive power radiating from the pillar of red and green magic and they could also feel the ground slightly shaking.

"So-tan where is he?" A voice asked from behind Sona. Sona turned around to meet the most serious face her sister had ever wore as she stood in some sort of battle attire. In her hand was a small suitcase that seemed like it contained something that was radiating power similar to the evil pieces though it seemed to be different.

"The a-abandoned church" Sona stuttered as she pointed towards the pillar of red and green magic. Before Sona even had time to blink her sister was already running towards the church.

"Serafall" Sona called out as she ran to catch up with her sister in order to ask questions though she couldn't match the speed of a Satan even if she was a high-class devil.

-With Issei-

" **Do you understand what I need you to do** " Issei asked Raynare who nodded furiously as she remained kneeled, her face gazing down at the floor in respect.

"yes, it shall be done master" Raynare stated to Issei with fear in her voice.

" **Good and remember, I shall know what you get up to** " Issei informed her as Raynare activated her wings and took off into the night's sky. Issei then turned to the cross that he had learnt could extract sacred gears from their users and raised his hand as a red sphere formed in the palm of his hand.

"Dragon shot" Issei muttered as he punched the orb of energy, which in turn sent out a red beam which disintegrated the cross and the environment behind the cross.

Dropping his power back down to its base stated he looked down at Asia to see her breath steadily with no sign of effect from the cross or the massive amount of magic he had released when talking with Raynare.

"Let's get you home Asia" Issei stated to her softly as he placed his hooded jacket around her to cover her up from the coldness of the night and then picked her up bridal style. As he exited the abandoned church he was met with a familiar black haired girl, who was dressed similar to the last time he encountered her.

"What do you want?" Issei hissed at her as he locked gazes with her.

"I…. I came to see you….and to give you these as an apology by the four Satan's." Serafall answered Issei as she handed him the suitcase she had been holding. Issei took it with his hand while still remaining to carry Asia. He then noticed that Sona and her peerage were behind Serafall watched on with fearful but curious gazes.

"This doesn't make up for the pain…. the pain that war caused me…. now get out of my sight…. I haven't forgiven you…. or the other Satan's yet…." Issei stated harshly to Serafall who had tears in her eyes.

"v-very well…. I'll be going" Serafall stated before she teleported away leaving a confused Sona and her peerage who could only watch as Issei walked away with Asia and the suitcase in hand.

-With Serafall-

Serafall had teleported to her family's mansion and tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Serafall what's wrong" Her mother, Lady Serafall asked as she ran over to the Leviathan and bought her into her embrace. Now while Serafall had to leave the house of Sitri to become one of the four Satan's, she was always welcomed back home if she ever needed to seek the comfort of her family. The last time she had been here was after assuming the position of Leviathan. She had come home in tears, crying about the pain she had caused him and how she wanted to be there for him but couldn't. Lady Sitri knew exactly who she had been talking about back then and assumed once again that that was who she was crying over this time.

Issei Hyoudou was the boy's name and Lady Serafall remembered him in detail. When Serafall and Issei were younger he would be over constantly with his father who had been the current head of the Valefor Clan and Issei was to be his heir. Serafall and Issei would play in the gardens of the Sitri estate though this happiness didn't last long.

When the two had turned 20 the underworld was consumed by civil war between The Old Satan Faction, those who wanted to start another war with the three factions, and the Anti-Satan Faction, who wished for peace with the three faction otherwise it was certain that the Devil race as a whole would be destroyed.

Serafall and the other who opposed the Old Satan faction was fighting a losing battle even though Serafall and the other leaders of the Anti-Satan faction were powerful. So Serafall had asked Issei to help her and the Anti Satan faction with the civil war and well the result was shocking. Serafall had been fighting the Leviathan of the Old Satan faction though she was severely injured. Seeing her bleeding in his arms and with the unstable emotional state Issei had been in after losing his father because of his involvement, Issei's sacred gear, the boosted gear entered a berserk state making him loss control of himself and completely decimate the remaining of the Old Satan Faction. It was known that after he had been calmed down by Serafall he left suddenly and without reason with also harbouring a small hatred towards the new Satan's and Serafall.

"He…. He was so cold…. even after all these years…. I…I can't stand to seem him like that…. I want…I want him back…back to the way he was" Serafall cried into her mother's arms as Lady Serafall held her child close.

"Give him time Serafall. That boy has been through a lot and maybe he just needs sometime more to forgive you. I'm sure he'll come around my dear" She told her daughter softly as she held her close.

-With Issei-

Issei had spent the last 30 minutes looking over the cards that were in the suitcase that Serafall had handed to him.

 **"[You shouldn't have been so harsh to the girl partner]"** A powerful voice told him in his head.

"I know Ddraig…it's just hard not be harsh…. After what I was dragged into." Issei told Ddraig as he continued to look down at the 15 cards laid out on the table. It seemed each type of card came in two though with one card, which was a golden colour and seemed to Issei to emanate with the most power.

"What are these cards for exactly?" Issei asked out loud as he leaned back into the couch.

 **"Maybe you should ask Serafall, she was the one who gave them to you after all"** Ddraig suggested to his partner " **Plus it would allow you two to make up"**

"Maybe it is time….to try to mend the wounds…. She did come to see me after all these years…" Issei mused as he looked up at the ceiling. "But I can't guarantee that the wounds will be fixed that quickly"

 **"Just try partner, I can feel how much you miss her"** Ddraig stated to him as Issei summoned his familiar, which was a small western dragon that was a dark red colour.

"Xarkris, please go inform Serafall that I would like to meet her tomorrow when she's available" Issei told the familiar who seemingly looked happier at the mention of Serafall's name before heading off to the underworld through a teleportation seal that Issei had him carry around with him. Issei then packed up the card but as he touched the Ruler card it seemingly glowed which had happened before when he had taken them out.

Once he had placed the cards back in the suitcase he went upstairs to check up on Asia and as he entered her room he saw her sleeping peacefully and look much better than the pale complexion she had when she had been attached to that cross. He smiled softly as he headed to his room to rest up for tomorrow's meeting with Serafall.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait with the chapter, I was quite busy over the weekend and couldn't get around to writing a new chapter so I made this chapter extra-long as an apology. A huge shout out to those who have reviewed I appreciate all the positive feed back and the ideas you guys are giving me. Also a huge shout out to those who have favourited this story and also followed this story as we have pasted 50 in each category.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading the latest chapter of The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor and once again sorry for the wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Card Collection**

Issei awoke the next morning with a blank look on his face after suffering through another nightmare though these days it barely had an effect on him. He got dressed into a red singlet with a black jacket over the top along with black track pants. He made his way downstairs to hear to people talking. Both were people he recognised but he couldn't quite figure out what they were talking about. Walking into the lounge room he saw Asia talking to a familiar black haired girl.

"Morning Issei-san" Asia greeted him happily as the person she was talking around.

"Morning Asia" Issei greeted in return as he faced Serafall. "I wasn't expecting you this early Serafall"

"I came as quickly as I could once your familiar came to inform me." Serafall stated to him politely as she sent him a small smile.

"Well I hope I'm not wasting your time with the small problem I have" Issei told her as he sat on an arm chair near her. And placed the cards he had gotten from her the day before onto the coffee table in front of Serafall. Asia looked curiously at the cards on the table as Issei finished laying them out.

"Since you bought them to me I assume you know what they are" Issei informed her as he leaned back in his chair.

"Are you familiar with the evil piece system that is currently used by Devils?" Serafall asked as she looked into his eyes to see them rather cold but calm though she could see a small part of happiness in them, almost as if he was trying to hide it.

"I have knowledge of how it works but that's about as far as my knowledge takes me" Issei replied to her question.

"Well to make it simple, these cards act like the evil piece system, though rather than reincarnate as a devil it keeps them as the race they are but they are given and increase in ability depends on the card or cards they take." Serafall explained

"The first card, and the only card that doesn't have a pair is known as the ruler card." Serafall informed Issei as she held the card up that had what looked to be a saint on the front of it. "This card is the card that you will have and is basically the king piece of the evil piece system."

Issei took the card from Serafall and nodded to her with understanding.

"The next card is what is known as the Saber card, which to make it simple is the knight piece in chest though the person or people who have the Saber card will also gain a high magic resistance." Serafall explained as she held up a card with a knight on the front of it.

"So basically for those who wield swords" Issei stated in a simplified term.

"Basically yes, that is correct" Serafall stated with a soft smile as she held up the next card which seemed to be a person with a bow. "The next cards are the archer cards, these cards could be used for those who fight with a long ranged weapon such as a bow or a gun and they also gain high magic resistance"

Issei nodded in understanding as he began to think towards some of the people who he may be able to convince to join him leading him with an image of a black haired person invading his mind momentarily.

"The next card is the lancer card, this card is mainly for those who wield spears or some other type of long to mid range melee weaponry. They also gain some magic resistance as well." Serafall continued to explain as she held up a card that had a man that looked like a musketeer holding a lance.

"Now the next card is known as Rider, this card focuses on those who could ride a beat or any modern day vehicle. This class gives them a boost towards that and also allows them to gain a bit of speed as well but not as high as the Saber card." Sera told Issei while she held up a card with a person on a chariot. The next card she held up showed someone wearing magician robes, which Issei assumed, they would be a magic user based on the looks.

"This card is called Caster and is for those who use magic to fight. This card increases the users magic storage and also allows them an ability called territory, which alters or creates space around them to enhance their magic" Serafall stated as Issei's mind went straight to Asia and a black cat he'd come across before.

"The next card is called Assassin and as you could probably guess the person gains a stealth ability called presence concealment though they won't be able to fight in direct combat that much." Serafall explained while she held up a card with a figure dressed in black.

"The Last card and probably the most dangerous card is the Berserker card. This card while it has average stats, comes with an ability that at the cost of a persons sanity for a limited time, it will draw off your power and boost them to extreme levels of strength and agility." Serafall stated with a worried look on her face at the mention of the card. She didn't even know why Ajuka had made this card in the first place.

"Thanks for explaining this Serafall though I have one question. Why didn't I received these cards instead of just receiving Evil Pieces?" Issei asked her with slight curiosity. From his knowledge every high devil along with the current Satan's received an evil piece set not these card.

"Ajuka said that evil pieces didn't seem right for you and made these cards for you instead though you'd have to ask him if you wanted to know" Serafall told him.

"Hmmm okay. Now that that is out of the way can you explain to me how to activate these cards?" Issei asked her as he picked up the ruler card.

"To activate the ruler card simply pick it up and put your magic into it." Serafall informed him as he did as she said causing the card t shine brightly before it was absorbed into his body causing tattoo marks to appear on his right arm and also his power increased slightly thought it seemed to only be a minor increase.

"What's with the Tattoos?" Issei asked as he gazed at them with some curiosity and shock. The tattoos seemed to have some power though the tattoo seemed faded even though it had only just formed.

"I'm not sure," Serafall stated as she ran her hand over them carefully. Issei flinched at her touched though he couldn't pull his arm away. Asia gazed at the interaction that happened between the two with a soft expression. Serafall seemed quite nice and cared a lot about Issei from what she had gathered when they had talked before though it seemed like there was some sort of tension between the two when they had discussed the cards Issei had got.

'I wonder what happened between them to build this tension' Asia asked herself as she watched Issei pull his arm away from Serafall's touch finally.

"So how to give someone a card if I so wish to?" Issei asked after a minute of rather awkward silence.

"Have them hold the card you choose for them and put their magic into it and recite the following chant 'Do you accept the card and role I have offered to you.' If they accept the card will do what it did to you when you poured your magic into it and then they'll be linked to you for now." Serafall explained as Issei took one of the caster cards and walked over to Asia.

Once Issei had walked over to her he handed her the card. "Asia, would you like to be the first member of my peerage?" Issei asked her with a soft smile.

 **A/N: Hello my readers, sorry for the late update but life has been quite busy these past couple of days. Not much in this chapter as you've seen but next chapter we move onto an original arc that i have planned. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Family?**

A week had come and gone since Serafall had been over to explain the how the cards worked to Issei. After he had placed the caster card into Asia after she agreed to be a part of his Peerage, Serafall had to leave because of her duties in the underworld called her. The day that followed was when Asia had started school though she had let slip to some of her classmates that she had been living with Issei, which then in turn made some of the boys in the school to harbour some more anger towards him though two boys that Issei had found out were called the Perverted Duo, had spread rumours about him which Issei had denied and then proceeded to teach them a lesson with Sona's fully fledged permission.

Today Sona had called him to the student council room to discuss something that wasn't specified by Saji, Sona's pawn, when he came and told him during lunch.

As Issei made his way up the stairs to the third floor of the main school building his mind wondered off towards his home, well old home where he had grown up before the devil civil war. Normally he rarely thought of home but after Serafall visit and him gaining the cards that would allow him to build a peerage home had been on his mind more recently. He needed to go home anyway and fix up what is left of the estate and also to try and find out how to use the magic of his family, though that was for a later date. He cut off his thoughts as he approached the student council room and as he arrived at the door he proceeded to knock.

"Come in" Sona called out as Issei proceeded to enter the room.

"I see you came" Sona added as she gestured for him to sit down on the chair opposite to her.

"It would be rude of me not to answer a summon by one of the devils that territory I am currently residing in" Issei told her as he sat down opposite her in a relax manner.

"I would like you to join the student council as I wish to know more about you" Sona stated simply as she looked Issei in the eyes, trying to see a reaction from him.

"I have nothing against joining the student council but I have one question. What do you wish to know about me?" Issei asked her in return as he met her gaze, which caused Sona to blush slightly.

"Your origins and how you know my sister." Sona answered as she peeled her eyes away from his gaze. Her peerage had a mixture of expressions on their faces. They had never seen their King look away from anyone's gaze before and she hadn't ever blushed to anyone either so most of them had an expression of shock though Sona's pawn Saji looked quite angry though he seemed to be trying to calm himself.

"Well it'd come out eventually I suppose. Especially with my plans to return to the underworld" Issei muttered as he stood up. "Allow me to formally introduce myself once again. My name is Issei Valefor, the current and only member standing of the Valefor clan."

Sona was shocked at the mention of the Valefor Clan; they were a clan that was known for demonic power and also for their complete control over earth and lava. After the Devil civil war, the Valefor clan was said to be extinct, with all members dying during the war. Sona remembered seeing that her family, the Sitri family, had seized the Valefor Clans assets and land but they had never done anything with those assets except for repairs.

"But the Valefor clan was listed as extinct after the war" Tsubaki, Sona's queen, argued as she looked towards Issei.

"Well I left soon after the war had ended due to reasons that I'd rather not mention so I wasn't there to claim the clan. So it was listed as extinct and your family Sona seized the assets and land quickly on your sister's orders before she was announced as Leviathan and had to leave her clan" Issei informed them as he sat pack down. "Sona are you satisfied about my Origins?"

"Y-yes of course but…how do you know my sister?" Sona asked with a small blush, once again adoring her features before she got it into control as she made eye contact once again with Issei only to get lost in his eyes.

"My father was constantly at the Sitri manor before the war as he was good friends with your father and mother so I would constantly be over so I have basically grown up with Serafall and the Sitri's." Issei told her with a small smile on his face at the memories of him and Serafall playing tag around the garden of the Sitri manor. Sona and most of the girls in the room blushed as Issei smiled though it faded quickly once they saw Issei go back to his neutral expression.

"I-I see. I won't inquire anymore as you've told me enough. T-thank you Issei for answering my questions" Sona stated as she bowed her head in thanks.

"No worries Sona and as I mentioned before, in about a week you would have heard that anyway" Issei informed her as he proceeded to stand up. "Well I'll be off now if that was all. See you tomorrow Sona" Issei stated as he left through the door which had been opened by Tsubaki. Issei proceeded to walk out of school and head home by himself as Asia was hanging out with some friends she had made.

As Issei arrived home he felt a familiar presence in the kitchen which caused him to sigh as he headed to the kitchen. In his kitchen was Serafall and she seemed preoccupied with baking something.

"Why are you here Serafall?" Issei asked politely as he sat down on one of the stools watching her as she turned around. She was wearing her magical girl outfit with an apron over the top.

"I thought I'd come spend more time with you since we are kind of on even ground….and I wanted to make you a cake for all the birthdays I missed of yours while you were away" Serafall stated with a small pout as she turned her attention back towards the oven in front of her.

"Well I suppose I should have known you'd be visiting as much as possible but I really don't need a cake Serafall. We are devils who could live for millennia if we were careful" Issei reminded her as he shook his head.

"Don't be a spoil sport Issei, I came all this way to make you this cake so I'm going to" Serafall replied childishly causing Issei to smile softly though she didn't see it as her back was turned to him. It bought back happy memories as he saw her act like a child which she would usually do when they were younger.

"So I heard your coming back to the underworld in one week" Serafall told Issei as she pulled the cake out of the oven and then proceeded to start icing it. The cake was a simple chocolate cake and the icing she was decorating it with seemed to be vanilla flavour though Issei could be sure.

"Well… it has been a century or so since the war ended so I thought I'd come back to pay my respects and also to get the family affairs in order." Issei informed her causing Serafall's eyes to shine brightly.

"Does that mean that…" Serafall began but Issei cut her off.

"Not yet Serafall, while we are on good terms…. I can't accept that just yet" he stated to her, trying to hide the small tinge of sadness that threated to come out.

"Oh…. Well it'll just be enough to have you back" Serafall stated with a smile on her face though Issei could see the slight sadness in her eyes.

"Can you inform your mother that I'll be in touch in a week to sort out the assets?" Issei asked her, as he tried to change the topic.

"Sure thing Issei. Well here is your cake" Serafall answered as she placed the cake in front of him. The words 'Happy birthday Issei' were written on the cake with a small smiley face as well on it. While Issei had said he didn't need a cake he smiled softly at the kind gesture causing Serafall to smile happily. She had wanted to see that smile for a long time and now she had a perfect view of it.

As the night progressed on with Issei, Serafall and Asia when she had arrived home, consuming the cake as they made small talk. After the cake was all eaten and after a small dinner, Serafall left and Issei and Asia proceeded to head to bed.

-On a hill on the outskirts of Kuoh-

A girl with beautiful white hair, dressed in what seemed to be mythril armour, gazed out to the town below with the full moon out in the sky. She had travelled a fair way and it was quite hard to track her target but she had finally found him. He was located in this town and she would find him, after all she had pledge to find him once she was ready to serve him.

"Where are you…. Issei" The girl stated as she walked down the hill towards the town.

 **A/N: Hello my readers, a quick update for you all as I know how much you enjoy this story. I am loving receiving all the positive reviews from you guys and hope to continue to see them along with ideas that I could use for the story.  
This Arc is called the Heir of Valefor arc if anyone was curious and is an original arc.  
Also if I borrow characters from other anime should I be listing the story into the crossover archive?  
I hope you've enjoyed this story and as always, this story is far from over.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome and Family Business**

The sun shone across the city of Kuoh in the early hours of the morning. A girl in mythril armour and long white hair made her way around the town. She'd been following Issei power signature and she had been getting closer and closer to it all throughout the night. Soon she had found where his power signature originated and came to a two story house that was rather simple in design. She moved up towards the door and knocked on the door three times.

"Coming" a female voiced called out as the white haired girl heard footsteps approached the door quickly. As the door opened she saw a blonde haired girl in a school uniform that she guessed belonged to the local school.

"How can I help you?" The blonde girl asked her with a soft kind voice.

"I am here to see Issei Hyoudou" She informed the girl with no emotion.

"I-I'll go get him" Asia stated as she ran up the stairs to get Issei. Soon Issei came down causing the white haired girl to run towards him and kneel down in front of him.

"I, Brynhildr, hereby swear to serve you from now to eternity." The white haired girl, also known as Brynhildr stated without emotion as she looked down to the ground.

"It's good to see you too Brynhildr" Issei stated as he sighed "I am assuming this means you've made a decision"

"Yes master, I have come to the agreement of serving you, if you will let me of course" Brynhildr stated as she remained looking at the floor as she kneeled.

"Very well, here hold this and pour magic into it" Issei told her as he handed her the lancer card.

"Do you accept the card and role I have given you?" Issei then asked her as he beckoned her to stand.

"Yes I accept" Brynhildr stated as the card in her hand was consumed by her body which caused her body's capabilities to increase slightly from what she could feel.

"Well now that that is done, please just call me Issei not master" Issei informed her as he beckoned her to stand up. "Now that you are in my Peerage you are my equal"

"Very well Mas…. Issei" Brynhildr stated as she gazed at him with empty eyes though her eyes flicked with emotions briefly.

"There is an empty room upstairs that you can stay in" Issei told her as he pointed up the stairs though Brynhildr just remained where she was.

"ummmmm…. Issei-san, who is she?" Asia asked softly with a confused expression on her face.

"This is Brynhildr, she was a Valkyrie that was exiled. We met awhile back when she was trying to seek redemption." Issei informed her.

-Flashback 50 years ago-

Issei had been wandering around this area for the past couple of days. The area was a valley in between two mountain ranges. The area offered him a sense of peace and relaxation as he wandered through the valley. As he walked through the valley he, with his enhanced senses, picked up a girl crying. He made his way towards the sound and found a girl kneeled on the ground gazing up at the sky as she cried. The girl was dressed in what seemed to be some sort of mythril armour and had a lance next to her that seemed too big for her to carry.

"Miss…are you okay?" Issei asked as he approached though as he got close the girl launched forward with her lance to attack him. Issei thought fast and drew the blade, sheathed at his waist and deflected the lance before he put the blade softly against the girl's neck.

"W-Who are you? Did lord Odin send you?" The girl asked as she remained still, her bloodshot eyes met Issei gaze

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, The Red Dragon Emperor" Issei announced as the girl caught sight of the boosted gear on his left arm.

"So Lord Odin didn't send you to kill me?" She asked as she dropped her lance.

"No he didn't, now what is a girl like you doing all the way out her?" Issei asked her as he sheathed his blade.

"I was cast out of Asgard because I fell in love with a human and then he betrayed me…" She answered him with wiping her eyes.

"Then go try to seek redemption and if you want you can find me and join me if that is what you want" Issei offered her before he walked away. The girl nodded faintly as she walked away in the opposite direction to try and find some sort of redemption for her actions.

-Flashback end-

-Time skip 1 week later-

Issei and his two members of his peerage were all packed and were heading towards the school as Sona had offered to teleport them to the Sitri territory.

"So this is where you go to learn?" Brynhildr asked as they came up to the front of the school.

"Yeah this is Kuoh academy" Issei informed her as they walked into the school.

"Would I be able to go here?" She asked as she looked around at the different buildings and the school grounds.

"After we get back sure, I'll see about enrolling you" Issei informed her as they reached the student council room where Sona and her peerage were waiting.

"Okay now that your all here we can get going" Sona stated as she stepped into the magic circle that had been cast onto the ground.

"You're coming with us?" Issei asked Sona as he too stepped into the magic circle along with Asia and Brynhildr.

"As the heir to the Sitri household I should oversee some business transactions that effect the household majorly. Don't worry about the student council as I've put my queen Tsubaki in charge while we are gone" She informed Issei as the magic seal activated and Issei, Asia, Brynhildr and Sona disappeared from the student council room.

In mere seconds they reappeared in the main hall of the Sitri manor and before Issei could even react he was pulled into a hug by Lady Sitri.

"It's good to see you Issei" lady Sitri stated as she let Issei go.

"It's good to see you again Lady Sitri" Issei greeted as he bowed in respect to her which Asia and Brynhildr followed.

"Please just call me mum, your basically family dear" Lady Sitri stated causing Issei to shake his head softly.

"Sorry Lady Sitri but I can't do that" he stated which caused Lady Sitri to frown.

"Well I suppose you're not here for a social call. My husband is upstairs and is ready to see you. I assume you know where the office is?" Lady Sitri stated "But Sona my dear I need to have a word with you"

"Very well Mother" Sona stated as Issei and his peerage made his way towards Lord Sitri's office.

"Sona my dear has your sister told you about Issei?" Lady Sitri asked as she sat down on one of the couches in the main lobby and gestured for Sona to sit next to her. Sona sat next to her mum as the maids of the house delivered some tea.

"No mother she hasn't mentioned anything though Issei himself told me about how they were childhood friends and also about his family" She told her mother and she took a sip of the tea.

"I see neither of them have told you what actually happened. Sona do you know why we seized the assets of the Valefor family after the war?" Lady Serafall asked

"because you and Issei father were good friends and you seized them so that you could return them to Issei when he returned?" Sona guessed.

"Not quite dear, while your father and I were good friends with Issei father, we seized them because of the arrangement we had between the two families." Lady Sitri told her as she took a sip of her tea.

"What arrangement?" Sona asked.

"The arrangement was made before your sister step down as heir to become the new Leviathan. Issei and your sister were engaged in an effort to join the two households and to share the vast territories both clans possessed" Lady Sitri told her daughter whose face had a shocked expression on it

"Issei and my sister was engaged?" Sona asked in clarification

"Yes they were, but since she isn't part of the Sitri household the engagement was cancelled but now that he has returned we still wished to join the households and your father has probably mentioned it to Issei at this moment." Lady Sitri told her as Sona paled. She was going to be engaged to the red dragon emperor and the only heir to the Valefor clan because of her parents still wished to join the two houses.

Though before Sona could retort the ground stated to shake around the manor.

-Minutes earlier with Issei and his Peerage-

Issei stood in front of Lord Sitri's office and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in Issei" A firm voice that belonged to Lord Sitri called out as Issei entered the room with his Peerage.

"Good morning Lord Sitri" Issei greeted as he bowed when he entered with Asia and Brynhildr following suit.

"Please take a seat Issei, we will get straight to business" Lord Sitri stated as he gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Issei quickly sat down with Asia standing behind him at his left and Brynhildr standing behind him on his right.

"As you are probably aware Lord Sitri I am here to discuss the matters of me reclaiming the territory of my clan from your family." Issei informed Lord Sitri who nodded in understanding.

"Yes I am well aware of why you are here and I am willing to return the assets and land of your family though with one condition" Lord Sitri told Issei with a serious expression.

"What is that condition Lord Sitri?" Issei asked as he tensed up slightly.

"I still wish for the Valefor and Sitri clans to join as such. I wish to have you engaged to Sona as Serafall is no longer apart of this clan" Lord Sitri informed him as he felt the ground start to shake as he saw Issei aura slowly manifest itself around him as Asia was dropped to her knees and Brynhildr struggled to stand.

"You want me to marry your daughter because of still wanting to join the houses?" Issei asked in clarification.

"That is correct, now I have already informed Serafall and she agreed to it so long as she was still able to be with you" Lord Sitri stated without losing his composure even under the magical pressure Issei emitted.

With the mention of Serafall agreeing Issei stopped emitting the heavy amount of magical pressure.

"If she is fine with it then I'll agree to it… but is your daughter okay with that?" Issei asked as he calmed down.

"She probably won't but she doesn't have a choice really. As Heir of the family she must do what she is asked to do for the benefit of the family." Lord Sitri stated as the door was slammed open revelling an angry Sona.

"Father I won't marry Issei, I refuse to" Sona stated angrily to her father.

"You must dear, Issei has agreed to be engaged and also your sister has given her blessing as well." Lord Sitri stated as Sona looked towards Issei in shock. He had agreed to this even knowing how her sister felt and even though they were engaged beforehand.

"Then I challenge Issei to a game of chess, if he loses the marriage is off" Sona stated to them. She was confident that she could win and get out of another marriage by the use of chest.

"Very well Sona, if that is what you wish I will abide by your decision." Issei agreed as he stood up.

 **A/N: Sorry to leave it on another cliff-hanger for you all but I felt like this was a good place to leave it.  
So Issei is being engaged to Sona if she doesn't win the chess match. Who will win? And did Serafall really give her permission for the marriage? Find out in the next chapter.  
On another note, if anyone is willing to draw something for the cover picture of this story be my guest. To send it to me, just message me saying you've drawn something and I'll send my email to you so you can send it to me.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Home**

Issei and Sona were seated on opposite sides of a chess board. With Issei seated behind the black pieces while Sona was seated behind the white pieces.

"Since you suggested the game Sona I will allow you to make the first move" Issei told her as he waited for her to move. Sona responded in kind and moved her furthest left pawn forward two spaces. Issei then moved his left knight to C6.

-an hour later-

Sona wore a shocked expression on her face. While it had seemingly looked like a close match Issei had just suddenly checked mated her without much effort. She had been outsmarted in chess, a game in which she took pride in her ability to win. Issei packed up the board while Sona tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"Looks like the engagement is still on. Issei the assets are land are now in your name. You can head there now if you wish" Lord Sitri stated which snapped Sona out of her gaze.

"Sona will be going with you as I would like her to see the Valefor estate before she heads back to the Human realm." Lord Sitri added as he headed back up to his office.

"Now Sona I know how you must feel but did you know that I was engaged to your father and I hated my family because of it but he grew on me and I'm sure Issei will have that effect on you and I know he will protect you as well." Lady Sitri stated as she engulfed her daughter in a hug. Lady Sitri knew that because of Issei's dragon nature that he would protect Sona as dragons protect things they own. "Now dear you better catch up to Issei before he gets too far away"

"y-yes mum" Sona answered as she headed to follow Issei who had just about left through the front door.

They walked for a while in an awkward silence till they had left the Sitri estate ground. Issei turned around to face Sona who had walked along with her head down most of the way.

"Sona I know you didn't have a choice in this arrangement but I promise you now that I'll be there for you, you are a part of the family now and I look out for those in my family" Issei told her as he ruffled her hair before he continued walking towards where his family estate was located. Sona put a hand up to where Issei hand had been with a blush on her cheeks.

'Did he mean what he said?' Sona questioned herself before she smiled slightly. Maybe being engaged to Issei wouldn't be that bad. She just had to manage to inform her sister of that the fact that it succeeded and she was not all that keen on that.

It took them about 2 hours of walking to reach the start of the Valefor territory. As they reached the gate of the estate Issei bought up his hand and channelled some of his magic into the gate, which in turn caused the gate to open to allow them in. As they walked through the estate grounds, Sona, along with Asia and Brynhildr admired the beauty of the environment around them. Issei looked around with a soft smile on his face. The last time he had seen his family home was when it was in ruins after the Old Satan faction had attacked his home and attempted to weaken the Anti-Satan faction by destroying one of the estates that housed them. They hadn't succeeded but it had cost Issei his father, who died protecting some of the civilians housed in the house. Issei didn't even see the body of his father as it was nowhere to be found around the estate.

"Here we are, my home" Issei informed the girls as they arrived at the front of the Valefor Mansion.

"Ah Issei your finally here" A familiar voice called out as Issei was tackled by a pink magic girl.

"Evening Serafall, aren't you supposed to be working?" Issei asked her as he returned her hug before he pulled away from her.

"Well I am but I came to see you settle in" Serafall chirped with a big smile.

"Oh hello So-tan, if you're here then that means you lost" Serafall added as her smile faltered only for a couple of seconds before it turned into a sly grin.

"y-yes I lost..." Sona confirmed as she backed away slowly from her sister as that grin was making her scarred.

"Well just so you know I will be his main girl and I'll fight for that position in more ways than one" Serafall stated as she winked to Sona which caused the poor girl to go red in the face from embarrassment as well as make Asia blush lightly while Brynhildr remained with a neutral expression. Issei just sighed as he walked into the house to a familiar sight.

" **You should get ready for more girls to compete for your affection, after all dragons attract women, strong allies but also strong enemies** " Ddraig told Issei as Issei walked around the house as the girls followed him.

After showing Asia, Brynhildr to their rooms and leaving Sona with Serafall in the lounge room, which might have been a bad idea, Issei made is way up a hill nearby which had a lone tree on the peak of it. Once Issei made it to the top of the hill he looked down at the two graves that were under the tree. The graves marked where his mother had been buried and also where they had marked his father's grave, even though they didn't have a body to bury.

"Hey mum and old man. It's been quite some time since I've been up here. I just wanted you to know that I am doing well and that I'm back. I will keep the families' legacy going and I'll make you both proud of me." Issei stated as he took in the view from up on the hill. The view was perfect and he had spent a lot of time up here with his father and mother when they had been alive as a family.

-With Sona and Serafall-

"So So-tan where are you staying?" Serafall asked slyly

"I-I'll be heading back to the Human world tonight" Sona stuttered as she blushed softly.

"Oh so you're not going to snuggle up to him tonight then" Serafall teased with the sly grin still on her face.

"We-we were just engaged 3 hours ago…It's-it's too soon for that" Sona stuttered again much to her sister's amusement.

"Aw sounds like your missing out, after all his body heat is quite warm and comforting" Serafall stated with a smile on her face.

"H-how do you know that?" Sona asked with hidden curiosity.

"Well we were engaged before the civil war so I had plenty of nights to snuggle up to him and do many other things with him" Serafall stated as a small blush appeared on her cheeks as she wiggled her eyebrows. Sona blushed at his sister's worlds and deep down she could sense a small amount of jealously towards her sister's comment though she dealt with it quickly as she wrote it off as nothing but a crush.

As the night continued Issei came back into the house a retired for the night, wishing Serafall and Sona good night. Sona left shortly after as she had to inform her peerage of what had conspired today while Serafall snuck up into Issei's room. As she made sure she was absolutely quiet she changed into some nightwear before she slipped under the blankets and laid next to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held herself close to him as she took her the warmth that he was emitting unconsciously. Issei then wrapped an arm around her stomach unconsciously and held her close making Serafall smile before she fell asleep.

 **A/N: Hello my fellow readers how's it going? Another chapter for you all and the next chapter if everything goes to plan should be up tomorrow for you all. The next chapter will thus end the original arc and we move onto the Riser Arc which I'm having trouble trying to figure out. So if you have any ideas for that arc let me know. In other news we have reached 100 favourites which makes me really happy to see people are enjoying this story. It gives me motivation to write more and get chapters up faster.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Request**

Issei opened his eyes slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. His body slightly shook because of a chill in the air. Issei looked around in an attempt to find the source of the chill. As he went to move he found that he couldn't, or rather something was laid across his torso. As he looked down he saw the solution to both of the problems that affected him when he woke up. Laid across his torso was Serafall in just a nightgown and because of her magic, she unconsciously emitted a chilly breeze.

'This position seems rather familiar though it was under different circumstances' Issei thought to himself as he managed to place Serafall back down onto the bed without waking her. Issei then proceeded to get dressed into his casual clothes and head down stairs towards the kitchen in order to find something good to eat if the kitchens were stocked. As he arrived at the kitchen he was greeted by Asia and Brynhildr, both of which were glad in aprons and in the process of making breakfast.

"Morning Asia, Brynhildr" Issei greeted them as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning Issei" Brynhildr greeted Issei in kind.

"Morning Issei-san, breakfast will be ready soon" Asia informed him with a kind smile. Issei nodded in understanding before he made his way into the lounge room to sit down an await the call for breakfast. He made himself comfortable on the giant lounge though as he closed his eyes he felt something sit on his lap and lock him into a hug.

"Issei…why'd you move…I was comfortable" Serafall moaned sleepily as she hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest.

"You should really get up and changed out of that Serafall" Issei told her as he leaned his head back.

"but I'm cold Issei…warm me up" She replied half asleep. Issei just sighed as he let his aura out softly which caused his body temperature to rise slowly. Serafall let out a moan of comfort before she pulled herself closer towards Issei in order to get as much heat as she could.

"Issei-san breakfast is ready" Asia called out from the kitchen.

"Okay time to get up Serafall" Issei told her as he tried to pry her of him but she held strong.

"Carry me" She mumbled softly which caused Issei to sigh in slight frustration. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen as he sighed to himself at Serafall's actions.

He sat down at the head of the table with Serafall still wrapped around his torso. Though once the Serafall smelt the food she climbed off Issei and sat down in a chair and dug into the food. The table was silent as those seated at it munched down the food presented to them.

Once breakfast had been finished Serafall left to attend to her daily business as a Satan while Issei decided to teach Asia how to use magic.

He and Asia headed out to the backyard where Issei would instruct her on the use of magic.

"Okay Asia, with magic it all relies on your imagination. The first step to using your magic is to visualise it. Close your eyes and imagine a river." Issei instructed as Asia nodded and proceeded to close her eyes while visualising a river flowing in her mind.

"Okay now I want to imagine that river, flowing around your body" Issei instructed as Asia nodded without opening her eyes. Asia imagined that the river was flowing around her body which led her to feel something humming around her body. Issei watched as a soft golden glow emanated around her body.

"Okay now while keeping it visualised in your mind open your eyes" Issei told her as Asia opened her eyes to see a soft golden glow around her hands and arms which surprised her which made her lose the image in her mind.

"Well that was a good start, I want you to focus on that exercise and once you can hold it for 5 minutes and bring it out without visualising the river in your mind then we will be able to move onto the next step" Issei informed her as he patted her head softly. "Your already showing promise as you clicked onto the exercise really fast, so I have confidence you'll be able to succeed just as fast onto the goal I just set you"

"Thank you Issei-san" Asia stated with a big smile on her face and also a small blush on her face before she went back and started going through the exercise. Issei looked around to see Brynhildr practising her lance styles at an astounding pace which took him slightly by surprise. She hadn't been this fast when he had seen her 50 years ago, though then he clicked that it had been 50 years since he had seen her and she was sure to have done some training during those years and also with her in position of one of his lancer cards she did also gain an agility boost according too what Serafall had told him.

"I need to go meet someone real quick so I'll be back soon" Issei told Brynhildr, who nodded in understanding before Issei teleported away.

-In an unknown location-

Issei appeared in what seemed to be a dark forest in which he could barely see in front of him even though with his devil sight, which gave him something akin to near perfect vision in the dark.

"Oh Issei what bring you hear nya?" A feminie voice asked with hints of seduction.

"I have an offer for you" Issei told the voice as he remained where he teleported in.

"Oh and what would a big scary devil like yourself have to offer a cat like me?" The voice teased as he could hear something approaching him.

-Back at the mansion-

Issei had returned about half an hour after he had left only to be greeted by Sona and her Peerage.

"Morning Sona and co" Issei greeted as he sat down on one of the couches in the main section of the mansion.

"Morning Issei" Sona greeted as her peerage all bowed.

"How may I help you, as judging that your peerage is here I assume this isn't a social call" Issei asked her as he gauge her peerage members.

"I came to show my peerage your home as this is where I will be moving into once the engagement happens" Sona informed him with a slight blush on her face.

"Ah that makes sense. Well you are all welcome to stay here, there is more than enough rooms in the house for all of you to stay" Issei told them while his expression remained neutral. "How about a tour around as I'm sure you'd all like to see the grounds and the house"

The peerage nodded in reply and Issei showed them around the house and the gardens that surrounded the house. After the tour had been completed Sona and her Peerage, along with Asia and Brynhildr were all seated in the lounge room of the mansion.

"I have another request that comes from a friend" Sona stated to Issei who replied by lifting his brow up slightly.

"Rias Gremory wishes to speak with you at her club room. I can teleport you there when you're ready" Sona informed Issei who stood up and stretched.

"Well I suppose I can meet her before dinner is ready." Issei told her as she nodded. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone, this should take long"

Asia and Brynhildr nodded as Issei, along with Sona and her Peerage teleported outside the Occult Research club's building.

"Thanks for the help Sona, you and your peerage can head off now" Issei told them as he walked towards the door though Sona remained by his side.

"As your fiancé I should be present during any your meetings" Sona announced to him with a small blush on her face. Issei smiled softly at her words as they entered the building and were greeted by Rias and her peerage.

"Ah I see Sona informed you that I wanted to meet you" Rias told Issei as he walked in followed by Sona which took Rias by surprise.

"Sona why are you here? I was hoping to speak to Issei by himself. I didn't expect you to come as well" Rias asked her as she and Issei sat on one of the couches.

"As his fiancé I shall accompany him to any of his business meetings" Sona announced to Rias whose face, along with the members of Rias' peerage, had an expression of shock on their faces. The last time Sona had been engaged to someone she won by beating them in chess so now that she was engaged to Issei came as quite the shock.

"v-very well. I was hoping to ask a favour of you Issei" Rias told him as an orange magic seal appeared on the floor behind Rias. The seal then erupted in flames as a man that looked around 20 along with 15 girls all of different heights and clothing appeared behind the man.

"Ah Rias my love how I've long to see you again" The man greeted Rias while he ignored everyone else in the room.

"Riser for the last time I won't marry you" Rias told the man who sat down next to riser and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't be like that, how could you not want to marry someone as good looking as me" Riser told her as he looked around the room. As he laid his eyes on Issei he laughed loudly which caused those in the room to look at him with curious gazes.

"Something funny?" Issei asked Riser with a neutral gaze.

"The runaway has returned it seems. The weakling who couldn't even handle being a high class devil and run his family who ran away is now back and in this room" Riser laughed as he locked gazes with Issei whose expression remained neutral.

"Don't let him get to you Issei" Sona whispered to him which caused Issei nodded in understanding.

"Sorry Riser but your taunting isn't going to work. My family was the 3rd strongest clan for a reason and I plan to keep it like that" Issei told him as he leaned back in his chair.

"And Rias I am not helping you get out of your marriage, Sona had to marry me because of what her clan decided for her and she didn't have a way out and she accepted it so you figure it out yourself." Issei told Rias who frowned, tears welling in her eyes. She had hoped Issei would agree to help her but her plan didn't work though that didn't mean she wouldn't fight Riser herself.

Issei stood up and left with Sona in toe though as they left Sona sent Rias a regretful look before she headed out and followed Issei. Once they were out the front of the occult research club Sona stopped Issei.

"Why didn't you offer to help Rias?" Sona questioned him as they stood in front of the occult research club.

"because she is the heir to her family and It is her matter as heir to the Gremory clan, to do what is in the benefit to the clan or to fight using her own power to get out of it." Issei told her as he walked past her. "But I won't let the insult against my family go but I won't get Rias out of her marriage just so I could wipe the floor with Riser. I will challenge Riser after I speak to his father."

"I see that does make sense I suppose. It's just she is being forced to marry someone who would treat her as a trophy and is despicable to no ends" Sona added as she followed him.

"I wouldn't be too sure after all did you see the hooded figure in the club room" Issei asked her as Sona looked at him with a curious expression.

"What hooded figure I didn't see anyone" Sona told Issei.

"Ah well I think she will be fine so don't worry" Issei informed her as they arrived at the student council chambers. The hooded figure that he assumed was a part of Rias' peerage had a dragon signature but why didn't anyone else notice them though Rias had probably used concealing magic on them or the clo0ak they were wearing somehow concealed their presence.

Though Issei supposed that he would find out, after all with the Gremory clan heir getting married he would probably be attending the party so he would get to see what occurs with that figure.

 **A/N: Hello readers, this chapter was changed due to DdraigTrueEmperor9 pointing out the parts of the last chapter that didn't seem right. I hope you enjoyed this update and find it more appealing then Issei fighting Riser so that Rias gets out of her marriage. Though don't worry, Issei will get his shot at the fried chicken so be patient. The next chapter will be the the engagement party of Rias and Riser and also Issei's battle with Riser.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Engagement Party**

"I'm home" Issei called out as he entered his mansion. He had just been to the Phenex clan's mansion to talk business and also to discuss the terms of which Issei could fight Riser at the rating game. As he entered he was greeted by Serafall's familiar that was a Hydra, though it took on a form of a human girl who had snake like features. Serafall's familiar just handed him an envelope that had the Gremory and Phenex seal on it.

He nodded in thanks to the familiar before the familiar teleported back to its master or the familiar forest. Issei looked at the letter that was inside the envelop.

"Dear heir of Valefor. Due to the results of the Rating game held two days ago. You and your peerage members are hereby invited to added the engagement party between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. The party will begin at 6:00pm tomorrow night underworld time. Please show letter to the guards before entering. Sincerely the Phenex and Gremory Clans" Issei read out loud before he placed the letter on the lounge room table and headed out the back to see Asia surrounded in a golden glow gazing around at the garden with a bird perched on her outstretched finger.

"I'm impressed Asia, it's only been a week at most and you've already mastered what I wanted you to" Issei called out to her, pride laced in his voice as he spoke.

"T-thank you Issei-san" Asia stated in surprise as she turned to face Issei with the bird still perched on her finger.

"Now we can move onto the next exercise. Now I would like you to try and move the aura around your hands. To do this try and imagine the river around your body going towards a single point in your body like your hands" Issei informed her as he showed her his hands, that were covered in a red and green magic glow though she could faintly make out some dark blue and light blue colours in it as well.

"O-okay Issei-san, I'll try" Asia told him with a confident nod as she went about trying the task Issei set her. Issei smiled softly at her as he walked over to Brynhildr.

Brynhildr stopped her shadow sparring as she saw Issei approach.

"Can I help you Issei?" Brynhildr asked him as he approached.

"I would like to see how much you've improved since we last fought Brynhildr" Issei stated as he pulled a sword out seemingly out of nowhere. "Now I want you to come at me like you'd want to kill me, don't hold back"

"Very well Issei" Brynhildr stated before she disappeared in a burst of speed before she thrusted forward with her lance toward Issei's heart though Issei sidestepped her attack though Brynhildr didn't waste a second in spinning the lance around to slash Issei, who ducked under the blade and strike Brynhildr's gut which caused her to go flying back. Brynhildr quickly recovered and charged towards Issei with killer intent slightly in the air around her. She led with a mixture of thrusts and slashes with her lance which Issei dodge and blocked with his sword at the same speed.

"That's it, come at me like you want to kill me" Issei stated with a grin on his face. Being part dragon he always enjoyed fighting strong people and even though he couldn't go full power because he would decimate her in mere seconds he was enjoying this fight none the less.

After 10 minutes passed Issei called a stop to the fight as he looked around at the nearby trees. He was sure he felt someone watching their fight but the magic signature he sensed completely vanished in seconds of him noticing it.

"That was excellent Brynhildr. Work on your strength and stamina and you will become even stronger." Issei told her as he smiled at her, causing the fallen Valkyrie to blush slightly though she quickly tried to go back to her stoic expression.

-In an unknown location-

"I have returned master" A voice stated as a figure approached a throne with a lean well-built man seated on it.

"And how is he doing?" The well-built man on the throne asked the figure kneeling at the bottom of the throne.

The figure gives the man a run down on what he observed of Issei's abilities in the last couple of weeks which caused the man to smile excitedly.

"Ah wonderful, he has grown wonderful since I last saw him. Though he still has a way to go before he is ready to face me. Continue to keep an eye on him" The man stated to the figure who saluted before vanishing into the darkness around him.

"You better learn fast Issei, because I'll only wait so long" The man stated with a wicked grin.

-Back at the Valefor mansion-

Sona and her peerage were waiting out the front of the Valefor mansion for Issei and his peerage to come out. Sona had been invited to the engagement party as well and her mother and father had requested that she turn up with Issei, so they could announce the engagement of her and Issei to the high class devils that would be attending the engagement party.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" a voice called out from the front door of the mansion. Sona and her peerage looked over to see Issei, Asia and Brynhildr all in formal wear.

"No need to apologise, we only just arrived Issei" Sona stated to him.

"Once my other peerage member gets here we shall depart" Issei told them which caused them all, including his peerage members to look at him with raised eyebrows and confused looks.

"You have another Peerage member?" Sona asked what everyone else was wondering.

"Yeah, I only found her recently and I ask you all not attack her when she appears" Issei answered Sona who still had a confused look on her face. Why would they want to attack her when she arrived?

"So this is your peerage Nya" A voice called out from a tree nearby. Sona and her peerage, along with Asia and Brynhildr looked towards the source of the voice and saw a women clad in a revealing black kimono with cat ears and two tails laying along the branch seductively.

"Not quite Kuroka. My peerage is the two girls behind me while the others are my fiancé and her peerage" Issei explained to her as Sona tensed up with the announcement of the women's name. Kuroka, an SS rated stray devil, who was said to have gone made and killed her former master was now laying in a tree not too far from her and her peerage and she is also now a part of Issei's peerage.

"Well anyway are we heading of Nya?" Kuroka asked as she made her way over to Issei and stood by him.

"That we are" Issei stated as he used a teleport spell to teleport everyone nearby to the Phenex mansion where the party would be held. As the teleport spell faded and their vision adjusted from the sudden change in environment they saw the glorious Phenex mansion. The mansion itself was huge, a testament to the power the Phenex clan held and the money they bought in. As the guards laid eyes on them they bought up their weapons.

"I ask you all to back away from that stray devil so we can exterminate her." One of the guards ordered them as they readied their magic.

"I can't comply with that order as she is a member of My peerage and I won't let any harm come to her as she is now under my derestriction." Issei informed them as he flared a little bit of magic causing the guards to shake slightly in fear. "Or would you defy an Ultimate class devil"

"Y-you may proceed" The guard stated as the rest of them lowered their weapons to let them pass. As they got to the entrance of the mansion, Issei turned around and offered his hand to Sona.

"Shall we enter Miss Sitri?" Issei asked her formally and Sona could only nod in reply as she place her hand on his and they entered hand in hand together with their respective peerages following them in.

"Issei Valefor and Sona Sitri have arrived with their respective peerages" the announcer stated as the two entered the main ball room which caused most of the other devils in the room to turn and look at them. Though as soon as they saw Kuroka their faces went to a mixture of fear, shock and anger. Soon yelling started as they called for her to be killed on the spot though Issei raised his hand up to silence the high class devils.

"As I informed the guards outside the mansion. Kuroka Toujou is now under my command so unless you want to fight me, I suggest that you don't lay even a small finger on her." Issei stated to them all which silenced most of them though Riser appeared on the main stage that had been set up.

"So now you've resorted to criminals of the underworld. First it was a holy maiden, then the fallen Valkyrie and now one of the most dangerous strays. You really must be desperate for members to beat me" Riser gloated as he made his way towards Issei.

"Don't worry Riser, you'll see the true power of my peerage when we battle in a rating game" Issei informed with a confident grin.

"Oh we will see about that" Riser stated with a smirk as his peerage stood behind him.

 **A/N: Hello readers, it has been a while since I last updated and I apologise for that. I've had a lot to do before school goes back and I still have lots to do so I apologise for the late update. So the next chapter will be the rating game between Issei and Riser which will hopefully be good though I have some trouble writing actions scenes. Also in the next chapter the Sitri family will announce the engagement between Sona and Issei.  
I hope you have enjoyed this long awaited chapter and as always, this story is far from over. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dragon vs. Phoenix**

Issei and his peerage were teleported into an open field that was on the edge of a lush, green forest while Riser and his peerage were teleported to the other side of the forest.

"Okay this location here is our base for this rating game though we won't be staying here for long. I need you two to ambush Riser's peerage members in the forest before they have a chance to get to our base while I move to fight Riser." Issei informed his peerage while pointing to Brynhildr and Kuroka respectively.

"What about me Issei-san?" Asia asked him, as she wasn't sure what she should do.

"Stay with Kuroka Asia and see if you can learn anything from her to help you with your magic control." Issei told her as he turned to the forest and awaited the start of the Rating game.

A few minutes later a strict voice could be heard around the forest.

"I would like to hereby welcome every to the rating game between Issei Valefor and Riser Phenex. I, Grayfia Lucifuge, will be the announcer for this rating game. The rules are normal rating game rules; if the king of either side is defeated then the match is over. Now without further ado, let the rating game begin" Grayfia announced with a cheer from the spectators watching the game.

"Kuroka, Asia and Brynhildr, begin the ambush" Issei ordered as Brynhildr dashed into the forest with high speed while Kuroka and Asia ran into a different section of the forest while Issei remained where he was originally standing. He would wait until most of riser peerage members were beaten before he moved towards where Riser was.

-With Brynhildr-

Brynhildr was dashing between trees as she tried to sense where the enemy were located. Before to long she sensed four figures approaching her. She quickly jumped up into a nearby tree as the power signatures got closer and closer to her. Before long 4 figures appeared in her line of sight. All four of these figures were female though they were each dressed completely different to one another. Though two of the outfits looked kind of similar to one another. Two of the figures were carrying weapons with one carrying a sword and dagger while the other was carrying what looks to be a zweihander.

"We know your around here, we can sense your energy signature" A girl whose outfit seemed to be of Chinese origin, called out as they looked around in an attempt to find Brynhildr. Brynhildr landed in the middle of the group of the four peerage members and entered a combat stance. The girl with the zweihander charged in with an overhead slash which Brynhildr dodged with a sidestep before bringing her lance around her body and sent the girl into a nearby tree before she rushed forward in a burst of speed towards another one of the girls, who was wearing a dress that seemed to be of Chinese origin.  
The girl in question bought her hands up to block the attack in which Brynhildr countered by kicking out the girl's legs before slamming her lance into the girl's gut, which caused the girl to gasp in pain as she made a small crater in the ground.

"Riser peerage, 1 rook, retire" Grayfia voice called out as the girl in question was teleported out of the arena. Brynhildr turned around to face the other 3 girls who were all seemingly entering an offensive stance as Brynhildr twirled her lance around, ready for what they would bring.

-With Kuroka and Asia-

"Brynhildr has already taken out someone" Asia stated softly as she and Kuroka watched as 8 girls with different attire walked around, trying to get out of the forest though Kuroka had set up her territory and made it so they would be stuck in this in closed area.

"Looks like I better step up my game" Kuroka said as she weaved seals in the air which caused a mist to appear on the ground.

"What's is the mist Kuroka?" Asia asked with some fear as she saw the girls drop to their knees coughing.

"It's a senjutsu mist that is poison though it won't kill them as I lowered the poison levels" Kuroka explained to the girl who looked scared but also looked like she wanted to go heal the 8 girls though she was trying to hold herself back.

"Riser's peerage, 8 pawns, 1 rook and 2 knights retire" Grayfia's voice announced.

-With Riser-

Riser was in shock, his sister's strategy had failed and all of his peerage members had been taken out with the first 5 minutes of the rating game.

"This is an outrage" Riser yelled out as his flaming wings sprouted out of his back as a magic circle appeared in front of him. The magic circle bought forth a massive beam of fire that engulfed the forest between the 2 bases. He smirked in triumph as he waited for Grayfia to announce that he had one the rating game though it never came.

He felt massive demonic energy that was mixed with dragon approach him from the forest and to his surprise Issei walked out seemingly unharmed by the flames around him.

"Lets see how much you can take Riser" Issei stated as he flew up to the same level as Riser.

Shouting atrocities in anger, Riser fired fireball after fireball towards Issei who blocked them with his own fireballs further angering Riser.

"Lets see how you handle this you pathetic dragon!" Riser shouted as he launched a massive fireball towards Issei who raised his left hand to block it. As the fireball reached Issei's hand it exploded causing smoke to cover the place in the sky where Issei was hovering. As the smoke faded it revelled Issei whose left arm had some burn marks on it though most of his left arm was covered in a red gauntlet.

"That actually did some damage Riser, colour me impressed" Issei told him as the gauntlet on his left arm glowed brightly. "But this ends **NOW!** "

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

Issei was covered in red armour that looked like some sort of dragon armour with Dragon wings and a tail coming out of the armour as well.

 **"** **Lets go Riser"** Issei stated as he launched forward at the speed of light and slammed his fist into Riser gut and then flip over and slammed his armoured leg into Riser's head sending him down into the ground with a sonic boom. As Riser hit the ground a sickening crack resonated through the arena though all damage to riser was seemingly repaired in a few seconds.

Riser fired massive fireballs towards Issei who shattered them with a wave of his hand. Issei landed on the ground behind Riser and tapped him in the shoulder.

" **Riser remember this as I won't repeat myself again. I am the Alpha, thee omega, so if I hear that you've insulted by family, my peerage members or the Sitri clan I will kill you, now kneel"** Issei announced as he released all of his magic making the ground around them shake and rocks to float in the air as Issei was surrounded in a red, green and blue coloured magic.

"n-no…I am Riser Phenex…the immortal Phenex…I won't lower myself below YOU" Riser yelled in retaliation as he fired a fireball with all his remaining magic towards Issei who just sighed and used his hand to block the fireball and send it into the sky.

" **Very well, then I'll need to educate you some more** " Issei stated as a red ball of energy formed in the front of his knuckle. The red ball of energy continued to grow until it was about the size of Issei's hand before Issei pulled his fist back

" **Dragon Shot** " Issei shouted as he punched the red ball of energy sending towards Riser who could only stand there and watch though instead of it colliding with him, it flew past and exploded behind him.

" **Understand Riser that no matter what you do this rating game is over, now forfeit or the next one will hit** " Issei informed him as Riser nodded.

"I forfeit" Riser announced as he and the remainder of his Peerage were teleported out of the arena as Issei deactivated his balance breaker and let out a victorious roar that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Riser has forfeited the match, the victor is Issei Valefor" Grayfia announced which caused Serafall, Sona and his peerage to smile lightly as Issei and his peerage were teleported back to the party.

The party continued for a fair amount of time till it neared the conclusion with Issei having made talk with some of the other leaders of the remaining devil clans about different subjects.

"Now before everyone departs I would like to announce something" Lord Sitri informed the crowd of high class devils that were at the party. "I would like to announce that the heir to the Sitri clan, Sona Sitri and the current head of the Valefor clan, Issei Valefor are engaged"

As Lord Sitri finished his announce the crowd clapped with some whispers escalating around the room though none of them seemed concerning to Issei, who had a light smile on his face while Sona was blushing up a storm next to Issei.

The party soon ended and Issei and his peerage teleported back to his manor for some rest, not they needed it all that much. Issei slipped into some pyjama pants and hopped into his bed and closed his eyes though he felt later on, two others climb into his bed and curl themselves around his arms.

 **A/N: Hello my readers, sorry about the wait with this chapter and I hope I did the fight between Riser and Issei justice and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Now I wanted to ask you guys whether or not I should make Vali female or leave him as male. You can leave your vote in the review section or PM me if that is what you want to do.**

 **Well I'm off to plan the next arc for this story and remember, this story is far from over.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The letter and the Magic problem**

Once again Issei woke up with people in his bed though this time he had two people instead of just one person. As he opened his eyes he took in his surroundings. He had a naked Kuroka on his left arm and had a naked Serafall on the right arm with both his arms sitting between their breasts.

He tried to move himself out of both their grips but he somehow couldn't move a single bit. He just sighed to himself as he relaxed into the mattress as he waited for them to wake up.

'I have a feeling there is going to be even more in my bed in the future' Issei thought to himself as he closed his eyes again.

" **That's probably a very accurate statement partner** " Ddraig agreed with him.

He was about to drift off again when he heard the door open to his room. As he opened his eyes and looked towards the door he saw Brynhildr staring at him with an impassive look though he could faintly make out a small pink blush on her face.

"Looking to join, are we?" Issei asked her with an impassive look. Brynhildr just looked at him and spoke up.

"Maybe. Breakfast is ready" She stated with a small hint of emotion in her voice before she left as she closed the door behind him. Issei activated his magic to enhance his body and sat himself up which in turn caused Kuroka and Serafall, who had been attached to his arm to wake up.

"Morning Issei Nya" Kuroka greeted him as she sat up, her naked form revelled from under the rug.

"Morning Kuroka" Issei greeted her as he stood up from the bed but before he knew what had happened arms wrapped themselves around his frame and slammed him back onto the bed with Kuroka straddling his body, her naked body in full view.

"How about we have some fun before breakfast Nya" Kuroka purred as she rubbed her naked frame on Issei's torso.

"Not a chance black cat" A cold voice called out from nearby. Looking over Issei saw Serafall with her magical aura slightly wrapped around her frame.

"What are you going to do about it Miss Leviathan, I'm clearly in the better position" Kuroka argued as she grinded herself against Issei who just remained still as he tried to resist the urge to bolt out of the room.

"Oh I doubt that. I know how to exactly get what I want from him after all we've done it before" Serafall stated with a smirk as she bought Issei's head onto her legs.

"Now girls breakfast is ready so I would like to get down there as fast as I can" Issei informed them as he looked up and saw them both glaring at each other with such an intensity that it looked like they were trying to kill each other with looks alone.

"okay Issei" They both stated as they proceed to get dressed and leave his room with not one glare between them though as the door shut behind them, he felt both their magical signatures increase.

"Now to get dressed" Issei stated as he got on his normal casual wear for the day though before he could open the door to head down for breakfast he heard a knock on the window. He turned to face the window and saw a white dove sitting on ground near the window with an envelope in its mouth. Issei went over to the balcony door and opened it as the dove placed the envelope on the ground and flew off.

"I wonder what's in this envelope." Issei asked himself as he opened it quickly and pulled the letter out from it.

"Dear Issei

How you doing man, it's been a long time since we last hung out and I kind of need your help with some problems involving a blonde. Can you meet me in a two days' time in England and don't worry about finding me, I'll be able to find you as your magic signature is easy to located when your nearby.

Sincerely Achilles" Issei read out loud with a frown on his features.

"What has that boy done now" Issei thought out loud as he placed the letter into his pocket before he made his way down to the dining room for breakfast. As he entered it seemed like everyone was happily eating the food that had been served though he could feel some tension in the air between Kuroka and Serafall though it seemed like he was the only one who had noticed it. He sat down at the head of the table as per usual and began to eat from the plate that had been served in front of him.

"Asia you've improved on your cooking skills yet again" Issei stated with a small smile at the girl's progress after he had taught her how to cook.

"T-thank you Issei-san, I had Brynhildr help me as well each morning since she arrived" Asia told him with a smile.

"Then I should also thank Brynhildr as well. I appreciate the effort you two give in making breakfast" he told both girls as Asia blushed heavily at the praise while Brynhildr only had a small blush on her face.

"Now girl I have some business in England that I must attend to on my own. I would like you all to behave while I'm away and you are all welcome to do what you wish around the mansion if it doesn't do any significant damage to the house or will have any backlash on the Valefor house. I don't know how long I'll be gone for though I'm hoping it won't be for too long" Issei informed the girls who all look sad to some degree with him having to leave for an unknown length of time.

"How can we contact you if something goes wrong?" Kuroka asked him.

"I'll be available by magic communication if you need" He answered as he finished up his breakfast. "Well if that is all I need to be heading off to see my fiancé and tell her about where I'm going"

Everyone nodded and went their spate ways for the day. Kuroka and Brynhildr headed out to the training yard behind the house while Serafall teleported assumingly to her office so she could go about her formal duties as the Leviathan. Asia joined up with Issei as he needed to head to Kuoh Academy anyway so he could teleport Asia with him.

As he stood outside the Valefor mansion he summoned a teleportation circle that would take them to the student council room so they wouldn't be seen just randomly appearing inside the school grounds.

"Okay let's go Asia" Issei stated as he stepped onto the magic circle with Asia following him. Once she was ready he initiated the teleport to the school. With a flash of light, they were teleported into the student council chambers.

'Morning Sona and peerage." Issei greeted them with a small smile as Asia bowed in greeting before heading off to meet her friends.

"Morning Issei, what brings you to my territory?" Sona asked formally as she gestured for him to take a seat opposite to her with a small smile on her face.

"Tomorrow I'll be heading off to England on some business and I would like to propose that while I'm gone you could handle my family affairs until I returned from this trip." Issei proposed to her with a small smile on his face as he awaited her answer.

"I accept the offer as now that I am your fiancé I should get help your family prosper." Sona answered him with a small blush on her cheeks which went unnoticed to most except for Issei and Tsubaki, Sona's Queen.

"Thanks a lot Sona, I appreciate the help" Issei stated with a small smile as he stood up and went to leave so he could get ready to for tomorrows trip though he stopped when some thin arms wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Please stay safe…my sister would be devastated if you were to die when she had just found you again" Sona stated to him as she tightened her hold on him slightly much to the shock of her Peerage.

"Don't worry Sona, I'll be back. I've still got something to achieve before I kick the bucket." He stated to her as he smiled to himself. After she heard his words of reassurance she let him go so he could teleport home to get ready. As he teleported Sona bought her hand to her chest.

'Please come back…. for me as well' She thought to herself as he vanished.

Once Issei was home he made his way to his room. As he pasted the lounge room he saw Kuroka curled up on the couch much like a cat which made him smile.

'This place is slowly regaining a homely feel again' He thought to himself as he made his way up the staircase to his room. Once he was in his room he grabbed one of his travel bags and proceed to fill it with a around a weeks' worth of clothes which he was pretty should could last him until he could get home. He also made sure to grab his passport and all the other paper work he would need to be able to board a flight to England. After he packed up everything he would need he made his way out onto the balcony of his room which gazed out over the training ground. As he walked to the end of the balcony he saw himself and his father training down on the area when he was younger. His mother would sit out on this balcony as she was too weak to move to much at one time.

As the memories faded he saw Brynhildr shadow sparring with her lance though it seemed to have grown since he last saw it. After watching her shadow spar, he decided to head down and train with his families magic, as he hadn't used it much since the war ended.

He made his way out to the training grounds he sat down on a patch of dirt he usually used for meditating. He placed his arms out to each side of his body and reached deep into his magic reserves to try and bring forth the magic he had locked away. He then bought it out to each of his hands as the ground around him shock and moved around him. He closed his eyes to improve his concentration and tried to bring a section of the earth up to the palms of his hands though to his surprise the earth around him had barely moved upwards.

'Dammit' Issei thought as he tried again though as with the last try the earth didn't move to how he willed it. He kept trying and trying throughout the day but he had only managed to bring forth a small pillar from the earth.

Issei laid down backward as he let out a frustrated sigh. While it had been awhile since he had last used his magic, he didn't think it would have been this bad that he could even complete a simple exercise that he had done when he was 5 years old with his father.

He looked about and saw that it was already dark outside and decided to head back inside to see about having a shower before dinner. He bought out his 12 wings, 6 of which were dragon looking wings and flew himself up to his rooms balcony so he could avoid most of the household until dinner. He softly touched down on the balcony and made his way into his room. He entered the shower and turned the heat up as much as he could so that it burned his skin on contact.

He enjoyed the warmth as being part dragon thanks to the boosted gear he had a resistance to heat related things. As the water ran over his body he felt his muscles relax which caused him to moan in comfort.

"I always liked your figure when wet" A voice called out from the door. Issei turned his head towards the voice to see Serafall standing at the door in her nightgown.

"Anything you need Serafall?" Issei asked her as he turned to face her. She had seen him plenty of times naked so he wasn't all that embarrassed to have her gaze at him.

"Well I wouldn't say I need what I want." Serafall stated as she moved closer to him.

"Well I had to disappoint but I…don't feel comfortable…with the idea of that just yet" Issei informed her as he raised his hand to stop her advance.

"Oh…well how about when you get back. We go on a date?" Serafall asked Issei softly. She wanted to mend the gap that had formed, to reconnect with him and see the old Issei come back.

"Sure Serafall, we can go on a date when I get back." Issei stated to her with a small grin which caused said girl to blush.

"O-okay it's a deal then, don't back out or I'll start calling you wimpy dragon again" Serafall teased Issei with a smile.

Issei just chuckled to himself after Serafall had left the room. It seemed like his life was slowly heading back in the right direction though something at the back of his mind told him he'd have to face more challenges before it was a reality.

 **A/N: Hello my readers, I am still alive here so don't worry. I apologise for the wait on this chapter, I've been busy with exam revision and finishing all my assignments. I hoping that you enjoyed this chapter that I believe is the longest chapter in the story so far.**

 **In the next chapter Issei will be off to England to meet with Achilles and that will lead to some interesting events. I'd like to also give thanks to a person who has helped me get some ideas for the future and they know who they are.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and as always, this story is far from over.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Ladies Man and The Wrong Blonde**

Two days after he received the letter from Achilles he walked out of the Heathrow airport in London with his duffle bag in his left hand. He pulled a piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and gazed over it.

'Hotel 41, 41 Buckingham Palace Road, London' The note read in Issei's signature handwriting. He had booked this hotel the day he received the letter from Achilles and luckily for him there were still rooms available for him to check into for a couple of days. If he needed to stay longer in the hotel he would book the room for longer but at this current moment in time he had booked a room for 3 days.

He looked around the front of the airport and tried to find a taxi to take him to the hotel. As it was the middle of the day here in London it was quite busy, with people coming and going to the airport. Soon he could find himself a taxi that was free and sat in the back of it.

"61 Willton Road please" Issei stated in fluent English. One of the perks of being a devil was the fact they you could interpret any language and able to learn that language quite fast.

"No problem sir" The taxi driver stated as he turned on the taxi and drove up towards the address Issei had given him. Issei took the time to admire the city around him as they slowly travelled through the busy streets of London. He had been here about 30 years ago and this was where he had met Achilles after the Hero faction tried to recruit him. Less to say with both Issei and the full blooded descendent of Achilles the two they sent didn't even stand a small fraction of a chance against them. They quickly became friend which was weird considered how their personalities don't usually mix all that well. With Achilles being a massive flirt with women and as he inherited the godly good looks from his ancestor it could be said that they usually got into a lot of trouble with some women, or some men for that matter.

Issei was bought out of his thoughts by the Taxi driver who announced that they had arrived at the location. Issei paid the taxi driver before grabbing his gear and exiting the taxi onto the sidewalk. In front of him was a massive building that looked quite nice to the eyes. Issei made his way into the hotel, and headed for the reception desk.

"Do you have a reservation Sir?" One of the ladies at the reception desk asked him in a polite manner.

"Yes, I do, the reservation is under the name Mr Draco Red" Issei answered her with equal politeness.

The receptionist quickly searched up the booking and checked the room number while Issei patiently waited.

"Ah yes here it is. Your room is on the 60th floor and is number 18. We hope you enjoy your stay here Mr Red" The receptionist told him after she handed him his room card.

"Thank you" Issei stated before he made his way to elevator at the end of the lobby. He entered the elevator and clicked on the 60th floor. The elevator ride was quite quick and he soon entered his room.

He gazed around the room and was impressed by the quality of the room for the price he had paid for it. He was quite fancy and in Issei mind, well worth the money he spent on it. He went and placed his bags onto the massive king sized bed before he made his way out onto the balcony that his room had.

Even though it was still around early afternoon in London the view was still quite nice to Issei's eyes. One of the things he missed from when he was travelling around the world was all the different beautiful views that he came across during different parts of the days.

After an hour of just gazing out at the city of London the phone in his room began to ring. He made his way over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" Issei stated as he answered the phone.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr Red, but there is someone waiting for you down in the lobby." One of the Receptionist told him through the phone.

"Tell them I'll be right down" He told the Receptionist slowly who replied swiftly.

"Very well Mr Red" She stated before she hung up the phone. Issei made his way back down to the lobby and as the elevator doors opened to the lobby he saw a blonde male who was dressed in smart casual wear currently flirting with one of the receptionists at the reception desk.

The receptionist was bright red with embarrassment though to her luck once the man had caught sight of Issei out of the corner of his eye, he said farewell and made his way over to Issei.

"Yo Issei, it's been awhile" The man greeted as he held out his hand for a handshake.

"It's only been 5 years since we last met so not too long Achilles" Issei stated to him with a small smile.

"To you it may not seem that long but for me it has been awhile" He retorted with a smile.

"I suppose so and would you stop flirting with every woman you come across. It has gotten us in more trouble then I care to remember" Issei stated to Achilles who just smirked in response.

"Can't help it man, it's in my genes after all. Ladies just can't resist the descendent of the legendary Achilles." Achilles stated with pride.

"Let's just head up to my room and talk business" Issei sighed as they made their way into the elevator. They shortly entered Issei's room and Achilles placed a folder down on the coffee table before he sat down on a lounge chair.

"So, what did you do to a blonde?" Issei asked as he took a seat on the couch in front of the folder Achilles produced.

"I haven't done anything to her and I doubt I would try. She's not what you call my type." Achilles stated which earned him a slightly shocked expression from Issei before Issei composed himself.

"Then what did you call me all the way to England for?" Issei asked him slight anger lingered in his voice as he spoke.

"Look in the folder." Achilles stated simply as Issei opened the folder and read the first page. As he read through the first page of the file his facial expression turned into shock.

"is this true?" Issei asked Achilles as he flicked through the other pages in the folder.

"If you have seen her then you would believe me and before you say it's impossible for her to have that weapon I've seen its brilliance and let's say it's the real fucking thing" Achilles stated to him with a serious expression which was quite rare.

Before they had a chance to talk more the phone in Issei's room rung. Issei went over to answer it carefully as he hadn't been expecting another call.

"Hello?" Issei stated carefully into the phone as he answered it.

"Sorry for the interruption Mr Red but there is a someone down at the front desk wishing to speak with you." The receptionist informed him softly though Issei could hear some fear in her voice.

Issei motioned for Achilles to follow him as they both made their way down to the lobby. The elevator door opened to the lobby and they saw a female with long blonde hair dressed in what could be called a "biker outfit." As they approached the blonde female turned to face them, as her piercing red eyes seemingly judged them.

Once she had seemingly gauged their abilities she made her way over to Issei and stood in front of him.

"You shall fight me, I want to test your worth." She stated simply as her eyes gazed into Issei's eyes with a serious look.

"And if I refuse?" Issei asked her as he met her gaze with equal seriousness.

"You wouldn't dare refuse me mere mortal" She hissed at him as she stood taller than him.

"Do I even get the choice to refuse?" Issei asked as he sighed to himself.

"No, you don't now come along Mortal, let's see if you can entertain me" The blonde women stated as she basically dragged Issei out with Achilles quietly following behind him.

They made their way into an alleyway before the blonde women used her magic to teleport them outside of the London where there was seemingly no buildings or people around.

"Before we fight I'd just like to ask a question" Issei informed the blonde women who shook her head.

"Prove to me you are worthy and then you can ask questions." She told him as a sword flew past Issei leaving a cut on his cheek.

"Fine then you asked for it" Issei stated as the boosted gear activated.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

 **-Play Stronger by empathic-**

Issei moved forward with a burst of speed towards the blonde women and aimed a punch at her gut. The blonde women dodged to the side as more swords came flying forth towards Issei who blocked them with his arms before jumping backwards as his boosted gear glowed.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei felt his overall power double as he charged his magical energy into the front of his right fist. The red energy began to appear in the shape of a ball but the blonde women fired a sword to collide with it which caused the ball of magical energy to explode prematurely in Issei's face, sending him flying back.

'So, I can't use dragon shot' Issei thought to himself as he stood up.

"Come on. I heard that the Red Dragon emperor was supposed to be strong enough to be compared to the current Lucifer but it seems the info was wrong and I won't be getting the fight I deserve." The blonde women taunted as yawned with boredom.

Issei remained standing as he shook with anger. Being a part dragon he could stand being called weak as it was a known fact that dragons were one of the strongest beings in existence.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

The boosted gear responded in kind as is power increased to a massive level as his body was covered in a red aura with red sparks flying off his body. The ground around Issei started to crack and his took steps towards the blonde women.

In a sudden burst of speed, he disappeared from his positon before he appeared behind the blonde women and slammed his armoured leg into her side which sent her flying to the side.

"That's it, show me that strength of domination" The blonde women cried out in joy as she dodged and blocked some of Issei's blows. Issei was able to kick her legs out from under her and then axe kick her into the ground which formed a crater underneath her. He went to kick her again but he found his body suddenly constricted by chains.

"What the?" Issei called out in distress before swords pierced through is armour into his back which caused him to cough up a large amount of blood.

The blonde women stood up as golden armour appeared on her body giving her a godly appearance and making her glow golden in the afternoon light.

"You put up a good fight for 10 minutes it lasted so you've earned to know my name. I am Gilgamesh, the reincarnation of the Original King of Uruk." Gilgamesh stated as she raised her hands out to the side to further enhance her beauty.

"W-who said I'm done" Issei stated as he dropped to one knee. "I'm…nowhere near done"

"You can't even stand and with my chains there is no way you could win." Gilgamesh informed Issei who slowly stood up despite the chains holding him in place.

"I…Who shall awaken." Issei began to chant as red orbs came forth from his body and his power spike to new height. "Am the heavenly dragon…who has stolen the principles of domination from god…. I laugh at the infinite…. And I grieve at the dream…"

"So, you were still holding back on me, show me your full strength now Red Dragon Emperor." Gilgamesh moan as she witnessed this power.

"I shall become the red dragon of domination…and I shall sink you into the depths of crimson purgatory…JUGGERNAUT DRIVE" Issei showed as a flash of red light consumed the area. When the light faded, Gilgamesh saw Issei glad in more dragon looking armour and the entire armour was bigger then what the balance breaker armour was.

 **"** **LET'S GO GILGAMESH"** Issei hissed as he broke out of the chains much to Gilgamesh's shock. Gilgamesh shot weapon toward him out of the Gates of Babylon at tremendous speed towards Issei who blocked them with multiple magic circles before he charged towards her at blinding speed. He smashed his massive fist into her face sending her flying before he charged up his power.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

The compartment on his chest opened as the energy continued to swirled into the massive gem located in the centre of his chest as Gilgamesh continued to hover around him firing off a barrage of anti-dragon swords and spears that seemed to damage Issei but it didn't succeed in stopping the massive energy Issei was collecting to disperse.

"Looks like I'm going to have to draw out my trump card" Gilgamesh muttered in slight disgust as she stood away from Issei and reached into the Gates of Babylon.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[BOOST!]**

Achilles stood far back and watched the fight with a smirk on his face. Issei was made to go full out but in turn made the reincarnation of the King of All Heroes go all out as well.

'Looks like Issei is about to gain another member for his group' Achilles thought in his head as Gilgamesh drew out a lance looking sword that swirled with energy and Issei had finished charging his attack.

" **LONGINUS SMASHER"** Issei shouted as a massive green beam of pure magical energy was fired towards Gilgamesh who cocked her arm back with the lance-sword in her had as the red energy swirled around it.

"Enuma Elish" Gilgamesh shouted as a massive red beam was shot out the tip of the lance and collided with the green beam that lead to a massive explosion of energy. Once the energy had dissipated Issei was on the ground face first in his default stated while Gilgamesh was standing nearby though she was panting and looked injured.

Achilles helped up Issei with Gilgamesh's help and teleported back to Issei's room in the hotel.

Once Issei had been placed on his bed Achilles turned to face Gilgamesh who had a surprised look on her face while she remained looking at Issei.

"He really is what Ophis claimed him to be. He is the Strongest Red Dragon Emperor in history." Gilgamesh muttered which caused Achilles to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you have to do with Ophis?" Achilles asked the blonde who shrugged.

"Not much now as staying with the Red Dragon should offer more of an interesting life if he can continue to live up to my expectations." Gilgamesh stated with a smirk as Achilles sighed. It was going to be an interesting journey to find the girl that he had summoned Issei here to help him with.

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers. Sorry about the lack of updates these past couple of weeks. I've had exams and I've also hit some rough spots in my life so I didn't have the motivation to write a new chapter.  
I'm always happy to hear from you all in the reviews and in PM's about how I could improve on my writing or if you have any ideas for the story I'm always welcomed to hear them.  
For the vote on whether to make Vali female or not the current total is**

 **Vali Female: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7**

 **Vali Male: 1,2,3,4,5**

 **So for those who haven't voted, please if you would like, vote as the deadline for the vote is in about 4 weeks so make sure if you haven't already voted and want to, to do it before 4 weeks' time.**

 **I hope you guys and girls enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my longest chapter yet and I'll be trying to keep all future chapters this length roughly.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and as always, this story is far from over.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Grand Return**

Sona stood out on the balcony that was attached to Issei's room at the Valefor mansion. Since Issei had left and she had been left in charge of the family affairs by Issei so she had been visiting the mansion on and off since he had left. While it hadn't been long since he had left, it was evident that he was already dearly missed by the members of his peerage and also by her sister Serafall.  
When she had stayed over last night she found Kuroka, Serafall and Brynhildr had slept in his bed and all had snuggled/ wrapped themselves in the sheet and quilt on the bed as it must have had his lingering magical presence and scent engraved into them. Sona let out a soft sigh and moved inside the room and sat down on Issei's bed with a small smile as she picked up his magical presence that was engraved on it. While she hadn't shown it she also was starting to miss Issei, even though it had only been 3 days since he had left.

"Oh So-tan you're in here" A cheery voice called out from the doorway of the room. Sona could immediately tell who had called out to her without even turning around to face them.

"I thought I'd come see what dragged you, Kuroka and Brynhildr into this room each night." Sona stated to Serafall as Serafall sat down on the bed next to her.

"He had finally come back from his century away and then had to leave so soon.. for me it's the yearning for his presence next to me once again….and im sure it's the same for the black cat and Brynhildr.

"Well it should be too long…till he returns to us." Sona stated with some doubt in her voice so Serafall hadn't seemed to pick it up as Sona gazed out the window towards the moon that was rising up in the sky.

Serafall just nodded in response as she curled up in the bed sheets next to Sona.

-With Issei and Co-

It had been 2 days since Issei fought Gilgamesh and he hadn't woken up yet though Achilles and Gilgamesh weren't to worries. Gilgamesh was currently sitting on the king bed in the room with Issei's head on her lap. Gilgamesh ran her hand through Issei's hair softly so she wouldn't wake him up as he was still recovering from all his spent magical energy. As Gilgamesh was running her hands through his hair she felt a presence next to bed and one that she recognised instantly. She looked over to the presence and Saw the Infinite Dragon God of time, Ophis, with her gaze towards the sleeping Issei.

"Does he live up to the expectations I had set for him?" Ophis asked as she gazed at Issei with a neutral expression, though Gilgamesh could tell the Dragon God was curious.

"Yes, he does Ophis, yes he does and with the right training he is sure to become the True Red Dragon Emperor" Gilgamesh stated with a small smile as she continued to run her fingers through Issei's hair.

"Good and maybe with him I'll finally be able to reclaim my silence." Ophis stated before she vanished quickly.

Shortly after Issei opened his eyes and looked up to see Gilgamesh's boobs above him with him also able to see some of her red eyes looking down at him.

"Your finally awake" Gilgamesh stated as a look of concern appeared on Issei's face as he tried to struggle but found himself chained down in place by the same chains which had bond him last night.

"Why?" Issei asked as it was the only thing he could do in this situation.

"Your strong, but you could become even stronger and I wish to mold the potential I see in your and hope that one day, you will become my equal in terms of power and one person that I will enjoy fighting much like how the original King of All Heroes found and equal in Enkidu" Gilgamesh answered softly, with a small smile on her face.

"So just to clarify, you want to join my group to train me in the hopes I become your equal someday" Issei asked in clarification

"Yes, that is correct" Gilgamesh answered as the chains that had bound Issei faded back into the Gate of Babylon

"Then I'll honour your decision" Issei stated as he summoned one of the archer cards he had been given and offered it to her. Gilgamesh took the card and look at it curiously.

"This is an Archer card that I was given to form my devil peerage. This card will boost some of your natural abilities and as you seemingly fired out swords like arrows I thought that this card would suit you. Now for this to work I need you to channel your magic energy into the card while I recite a small chant" Issei informed her as she nodded as she understood the instructions.

"Do you accept the card and role I have offered you" Issei chanted as Gilgamesh channelled her magic into the card in her hand which caused it to glow.

"Yes, I do" She answered softly as the card floated towards her body and seemingly vanished into her body. Once the card was absorbed Gilgamesh gauged up her abilities and found the card didn't increase her stats all that much though it seemed her speed and eyesight had somewhat improved.

Issei got up and moved into the lounge room where he saw Achilles asleep on the couch. Issei moved next to the couch and proceeded to drop his elbow into Achilles gut, which made Achilles let out a howl of pain.

"Why'd you do that man?" Achilles asked Issei as he rub his gut.

"Cause it's time to get up and don't act like that hurt. I know you weren't even fazed by that" Issei stated as he then made his way into the kitchen and grab himself a bowl of cereal as Achilles followed in suit. Gilgamesh had already eaten earlier this morning so she just went and made herself comfortable on one of the lounge chairs. Breakfast was eaten in relative silence and once breakfast had been finished everyone was congregated in the lounge room.

"What's our next move Achilles?" Issei asked as the silence in the room was broken in the room.

"Our first move would be to head north and seek out the Lady of The Lake as that is where our target was last seen heading a couple of days ago" Achilles answered in a calm tone which took Issei by surprise.

"Wait, we are talking about the actual Lady of The Lake, the one in the King Arthur legend that gave the king Excalibur after Caliburn had broken, not some reincarnation of her?" Issei asked with slight shock evident in his voice.

"Yes, that would be her. She is the gate keeper of Babylon for a reason. It has been said she is also raising a young child who is-"Achilles stated but before he could finish Issei cut him off.

"The reincarnation of Lancelot I presume" Issei interrupted Achilles who answered with a simple nod.

"Then let's go, god *ouch* forbid me from dragging this out any longer then I should. Especially if 'they' are after her." Issei stated as he rose to his feet.

"Am I missing something here?" Gilgamesh asked and was replied with a folder flying towards her, curtesy of Achilles. Gilgamesh opened the folder and peered into its contents as an intrigued expressioned adored her face.

"Now this is interesting" Gilgamesh stated as she passed the folder back to Achilles before the three of them signed out of the hotel and made their way north in Achilles car to try and locate the Lady of The Lake.

-In the Underworld-

The Valefor Mansion was silent, with each current member in the mansion asleep. A light breeze drifted through the lands of Valefor as the members of Issei's peerage had varying types of dreams about Issei.

Two figures could be seen approaching the Valefor lands through the main gate. As they approached the main gate one figure touched the closed gate softly. As he touched the gate, it flung open that seemed like it was happy to see the figure.

"Still recognises me I see" One figure stated as both the figures made their way towards the mansion. As they got to a path that headed up the hill to where a lone tree sat upon the hill the figure who had opened the gate turned to the other figure.

"Go and greet the new residence of the mansion. I will see that the plan goes as planned." The figure stated as the other figure nodded and made haste towards the Valefor mansion. As the figure reached the crest of the hill he gazed at the two gravestones with a small. As the moon light shone of the figure it could be seened that the figure was male and was wearing black and red western armour that had a black cape attached to it. The man had black hair with piercing green eyes and had a scar covering his right eye, which was covered mostly by a black and gold eyepatch.

"Its nice to see a memorial to me, though it isn't needed for I have returned" The man stated as he turned to face the mansion as he felt blows being exchanged.

-In the mansion-

Brynhildr was currently exchange blows with an unknown assailant who had breached through the mansions front door. The figure was wielding a red lance that gave off a demonic vibe so Brynhildr was careful not to get hit by the lance as she dodged and parried blow after blow in the hope to stall time.

"Who are you?" Brynhildr asked with no emotion as she focused on trying to find an opening.

"You should focus more on the fight then trying to discover who I am" the figure replied in a distorted voice.

As they both jumped back from each other, and got ready to charge back in a resume their fight. A immense magical power erupted from the hill near the mansion as Serafall appeared near Brynhildr with a fearful expression on her face.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW" She shouted as they teleported away and the figure disappeared out of the mansion.

-Back on the hill-

The man was surrounded by magical circles that had the crest of Valefor on them as one massive magic circle appeared above the Valefor Mansion. His magical presence was causing the ground around him to crack and shards of the earth began to lift up around him.

"I, Felgrad Valefor, have returned Underworld and I will now show you the power of a god." The man, called Felgrad called out as his magic continued to rise in pressure.

"From the ground, we arose, to the ground you all shall return" Felgrad chanted as the magical circles activated around him and the massive magic circle activated. The earth below the mansion crack opened with magma spewing forth as the mansion collapsed into the earth below.

-With Sirzech-

Sirzech watched towards the magical signature with a slightly feared expression as the entire underworld shook as this magic presence continued rise to a even higher height.

"He is supposed to be dead…. how is he back….and this powerful" Sirzech wondered with a mixture of fear and curiosity in his voice.

"I have notified the other Satan's as ordered Lord Lucifer" A voice stated him from the door of his office. The voice belonged to Grayfia, his wife and Queen.

"Good…. let's hope Issei returns soon…as he needs to know" Sirzech's stated aimlessly as he continued to gauge the power being released.

-With Serafall and Issei's Peerage-

Serafall had teleported Issei's peerage just in time to the Sitri clan mansion which was still violently shaking. Issei's peerage looked absolutely terrified as the ground continue to violently shake before it stopped suddenly and the presence which Serafall had sensed disappeared suddenly.

"The magical signature…. its him isn't it" Lady Sitri asked her eldest daughter, who slowly nodded as she tried to steady her body which was shaking in fear.

"Now your all probably wondering who that was…but Issei…will have to tell you once he gets back…..as it his business to inform you about who just attacked us…" Serafall told Issei's peerage.

"Should…we contact Issei-san?" Asia asked softly as she hugged herself.

"I-I'll do that….as I was in charge of his affairs in…his absence" Sona stated as she contact Issei via telepathy and informed him of what happened.

Serafall hoped Issei would turn up soon as he was the only one who had the power to stand up to the man as he had done it before.

But how wrong she was, how wrong indeed.

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter and say hello to the major villain. What are your thoughts on him so far? I would like to know.**

 **So Ophis showed up and is interested in getting Issei to join her and Gilgamesh sees a potential rival in Issei as well.**

 **I've been busy and had little time to write so that is why the chapter was out late.**

 **Also, this chapter marks the end of the poll with the final vote standing at**

 **Vali Female: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14**

 **Vali male: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7**

 **So, Vali shall be female and I apologise for those who wanted male Vali.**

 **tell me what you think in a review or PM as I enjoy getting feedback from you guys about this chapter**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and as always, this story is far from over.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 4** **Chapter 4:**

"I see…I'll be back very soon" Issei stated through telepathic magic as he clenched his fist at the news he had just received from Sona.

"I thought I killed him…. why is he back…" Issei mumbled which received him curious looks from both Gilgamesh and Achilles.

"What happened?" Achilles asked as they continued to drive towards where the Lady of the lake was supposedly located.

"My peerage was attacked by my old enemy so we need to finish this quickly so I can return" Issei answered as Achilles sped up in response.

After an hour of driving sounds of battle reached their ears from a nearby lake. Issei, Achilles and Gilgamesh rushed to the scene to see a blonde woman with green eyes exchanging blows with one man while the other man that they could see was merely watching the fight.

The blonde women was dressed in western armour though she wasn't wearing a helmet. Her hair seemed short with a blue ribbon attached to the bottom of some strands of her hair that held two braids that circled her head together.  
Her armour was a dark silver colour with a blue emblem on the front of the chest plate. Underneath the armour, it seemed like she wore some kind of blue long sleeved shirt that had drapes attached to it that flowed out the bottom of the chest plate.  
The man she was fighting was roughly two meters tall and had a well-built body. His hair was a short brown colour and he was wearing what seemed to be Greek medieval armour and was wielding a normal Greek type sword.

The man watching the fight was wearing what looked to be a dark green body suit that showed off his muscular frame. He had black hair that seemed like it was some sort of organised mess and somehow, he looked quite handsome with it in that style. He had a beauty mark under his left eye that seemed to be a magic curse of some kind. On his back were two lances wrapped in some sort of cloth or shroud.

"Hercules, it seems we have some unwelcomed company, we should retreat" The man watching advised as the other man, who was currently locked in combat with the women in western armour seemed to sigh.

"But I was just getting warmed up Diarmuid, we shall fight again sometime" He complained as he pushed the blonde girl away with an abnormal amount of strength as the two then disappear in a teleportation seal.

Before Issei could start up a discussion with the said blonde, she came towards him with incredible speed and slashed at him vertically with the hope of slicing him in half but her sword was blocked by Achilles' shield.

"What do you want with me?" The blonde women asked as Achilles pushed her away.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and this is Achilles and Gilgamesh" Issei introduced as he remained on guard. "Are you Artoria Pendragon?"

"And what if I am?" The girl replied as she grabbed the hilt of her blade that was shrouded in wind so the others could see it.

"Then I want you to come with us" Issei plainly put as the girl who they knew to be Artoria by her looks, shook her head.

"If you can beat me in a fight then I'll go with you otherwise I'll cut you down" She informed Issei who simply nodded and summon and sword and sheath to his left hand.

"Very well I find those terms acceptable. I won't hold back so you shouldn't either" Issei stated as he drew the blade from its sheath which caused the blade to ignite with flames. "This Sword is Dyrnwyn, once wielded by Rhydderch Hael and now is mine as I am worthy to wield."

"If you know who I am then you should also know about my blade" Artoria stated as the wind around her blade was vanquished to revel a golden blade with a gold and blue hilt.

"Whoa…. it's beautiful" Achilles and Gilgamesh exclaimed at the same time as they gazed upon the blade revelled before them. The Sword of Promised Victory as it was called and it represented the hopes of all past, present and future soldiers as they approached there final moments.

"Let's begin" Issei stated as his boosted gear activate.

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER]**

Issei shot forward in a burst of speed as he swung the sword in a vertical motion though Artoria sidestepped the strike and retaliated with a horizontal slash which Issei just managed to block with his own sword.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei spun round and used his feet to launched himself back towards Artoria for another strike, this time a horizontal slash near her knees which caused Artoria to jump up out of the way though before she had time to counter Issei's sword slashed, Issei used the momentum from his swing to spin himself around and deliver a kick street up that connected to Artoria's jaw, which sent her flying upwards. Acting in quick succession Issei followed her into the sky and slammed his sword down, which Artoria was able to block the strike but the strength behind the attack sent Artoria into the ground below creating a crater where she had impacted the ground.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei landed on the ground near the crater and looked around through the dust to try and see what damage he had caused to her but before he could react Artoria struck at him with a horizontal sweep with her sword to his rib cage. The sword, while it didn't cause any damage to Issei's skin it shattered the armour near his rib cage and sent him through nearby trees. Artoria sped towards him and struck at his side again but Issei blocked the strike with his sword. Holy energy met demonic energy as the two blades clashed against each other, one seeking to overpower the other.

 **[BOOST!]**

While Issei had been pushed back onto the ground, with his power once again doubled he was able to push back and send Artoria back away from him with a burst of flames.

"So, it seems you can double your power whenever you wish while in that form." Artoria stated as her soul seemed to recognise the technique.

"Yes, you would be correct. I am the host to the Boosted Gear which can double my power to the maximum power I can endure. While in its base form it will double my power every ten seconds but in this form, it can double my power whenever I wish it to." Issei informed her as he poured his magical energy into the sword which caused the flames on the blade to increase in capacity.

"If you can withstand my ultimate attack I will declare victory to you" Artoria exclaimed as she raised her sword, Excalibur, above her head as tiny orbs of light appeared from the ground around her.

Issei continued to increase the amount of power in his attack to match the power of the attack that was about to be launched towards him.

" **EXCALIBUR!** " Artoria called out as she swung the sword down as it released a large beam of golden energy towards Issei who released his attack in return.

" **DRAGONS FLAME** " Issei called out as flames around the sword grew to size and launched forward with a dragon head forming at the front of it. The two beams of energy collided and pushed against each other, one trying to burst through the other to seek the targets at the other end of said beams.

The golden beam started to push back the flaming dragon head. As Issei saw his attack getting pushed back he attempted to pour more magical energy into the attack but it didn't seem to push back the golden beam of magical energy. The Golden beam soon broke through Issei's attack and strike Issei.

"Shit!" Issei shouted as the beam collided with him. As the dust settled Artoria gazed towards Issei, who was on his knees, his armour completely broken and shattered with his right arm missing.

"That…was one hell of an attack" Issei exclaimed as he used magic to stop the bleeding on his wounds.

"You survived my attack so I'll come with you, as I promised." Artoria declared as she offered Issei a hand, who gratefully accepted the help up.

"Let's go then." Issei stated as he readied a magical circle near them.

"Wait we're just going to teleport down to the underworld?" Achilles wondered as he gave Issei a curious glance.

"Oh, that's right, first with You and Artoria's permission, I'd like for both of you to join my Peerage" Issei told them with a soft voice as he pulled out two cards.

"I said I'd follow you so if this is what I must do then so be it" Artoria informed Issei.

"Hell, yeah man, I'm down" Achilles exclaimed with a massive grin on his face.

Once Issei had made them part of his peerage, they used the teleportation circle Issei hand conjured to teleport them to the grounds of the Valefor mansion.

Issei looked around at the damage the grounds had received from the attack and he was somewhat surprise at the amount of ground not effected. The only thing missing would be the mansion but other than that there was no more damage to the surrounding area.

"ISSEI YOU"RE BACK" Multiple voices shouted as he saw Serafall and Issei Peerage running towards him with grins on their faces but once Issei had turned to face them their smiles turned into worried expressions.

"W-what happened to your arm?" Serafall asked as she ran over to inspect the wound.

"It's nothing much Serafall don't worry." Issei told her as he petted her head softly.

"Don't worry. DON'T WORRY. YOU ARE GONE FOR JUST ABOUT A WEEK, WE ARE ATTACKED BY FELGRAD AND YOU COME BACK TO ME WITH AN ARM MISSING. DON'T TELL ME I SHOULDN'T BE WORRYING YOU BIG STUPID DRAGON" Serafall shouted at him as she punched his chest multiple times in rage but as she continuously punched him her blows were softer and softer to the point where Issei couldn't even feel them anymore. He could see Tears in the Leviathan's eyes as she punched his chest lightly.

"Hey I'm fine, I'm sure Akuja with all his tech can make me an arm, or help me figure out how to get a new one" Issei told her as he wiped her tears away and kneeled in front of her.

His Peerage looked on at the scene with some jealous looks that came from Kuroka but overall the entire peerage was in good spirits.

"Who are these three?" Kuroka asked as she eyed Achilles, Gilgamesh Artoria who were standing next to Issei and were slightly tense.

"This is Achilles, decedent of Greek hero Achilles, Gilgamesh, the reincarnation of the Urk king Gilgamesh and Artoria, reincarnation of King Arthur." Issei informed everyone as he gestured to them and then gestured to his other peerage members. "And these are my peerage members Kuroka, The Cat, Asia, Former Holy Maiden and Brynhildr, The fallen Valkyrie"

After everyone was introduced and after Achilles tried to flirt multiple times with the girls in Issei's peerage but was met with mostly failures from Kuroka and Brynhildr but poor Asia looked like she was about to melt from embarrassment, Issei and Serafall took everyone to the Sitri manor where they would be living until a new home could be built, which as it states with magic it would only be a day two.

-Later that night: Issei's Room-

Issei gazed up at the celling as he laid down on his bed by himself. The girls were in other rooms much to some of their protests though after Lady Sitri gave them a death glare they soon stopped arguing. Issei sighed as he closed his eyes to get some sleep, his arm having been patched up by Asia who couldn't grow the limb back, only stop it bleeding all over the place when he released his magic.

He'd have to go see Akuja sometime once he sorted out Felgrad but for now he needed rest. As Issei rolled over to get more comfortable he heard his door opened slightly with a creak.

He opened his eyes and gazed towards the door to see Serafall in a blue corset and stockings that came up to near her mid-thigh.

"Like what you see?" Serafall asked with a smirk as she did a 360 degree turn to show him every angle of her body.

"What is it you want Serafall" Issei asked as he sat lean up revelling most of his muscular chest to Serafall who drooled slightly at the sight of it.

Serafall made her way forward towards Issei in a slow seductive walk as she flaunted her hips with each step. Issei inhaled sharply as he watched her movements as she walked forward, unable to take them off her body as it rocked side to side.

His dragon instincts where telling him to slam her against the bed and fuck her all night long till she could barely walk but he restrained himself to see what she had to offer him before he snapped.

As Serafall reached the bed, she sat down on the edge and crossed her legs while she leant forward in a seductive manner which gave Issei a clear view of her cleavage.

"Oh, my dear Issei, what I want is you" Serafall answered in a seductive voice as Issei felt a magical boundary around his room. "Oh, and don't worry about someone hearing us or interrupting us"

 **-LEMON START-**

Serafall pushed Issei down onto the bed as she straddled his waist and ran her hands down his firm chest with a gasp.

She leaned down and rubbed her check against his chest and she grinded her hips against his cock.

"Mmmmm so firm" Serafall purred with satisfaction as Issei bit his lip to suppress a moan from exiting his mouth. He wouldn't let out a moan so easily before she released a moan herself. Serafall smirked to herself as she leaned up and kissed him passionately with her running her tongue over his lips as she picked up her pace with her hip grinding though as she picked up her pace Issei thrusted his hips up to meet hers which caused Serafall to let out a muffled moan as their tongues massage each other.

Serafall pulled away and crawled down Issei's body till her face was resting near his cock, which was now push up against Issei's pants. Serafall ran her hands over the bulge with a seductive grin as she looked up towards Issei's face which was gazing back down at her. As her eyes met Issei's she could tell he was barely restraining himself from fucking her to oblivion so she, without breaking eye contact, pulled down his pants and underwear with her teeth, realising his member for her to see.

"Oh my, have you gotten bigger Issei" Serafall stated seductively as she gripped his cock in her hands and gave it a rough jerk which caused Issei to let out a soft moan as he squirmed against Serafall's rather cold touch.

Serafall slowly licked from the base of his cock towards the top without breaking eye contact from Issei who watched her movements while he tried to bite back a moan. He placed his hand on the back of her head and moved her head back and forth while she sucked.

Issei continued to move her head faster and faster until he felt himself reaching his limit.

"Ah shit Serafall I'm Cumming" Issei moaned as he pressed her head to the base of his cock as he ejaculated his sperm down her throat.

Serafall's eyes widened as she felt Issei's sperm flow down her throat though she made sure she swallowed it all before removing his cock from her mouth once his hand had loosened their grip on her head.

"Mmmmm still as tasty as the last time I swallowed." Serafall exclaimed as she sat up on his waist. "Ne Issei, can you unzip my corset as I can't reach it from here?"

Issei nodded as Serafall turned around so her back was facing Issei. Issei reach up and pulled the zip down so the corset became undone. Serafall removed the corset from her body and threw it onto the ground before she pushed Issei to the bed once again and turned to face him. As Issei gazed upon her now naked torso he was reminded why Serafall is said to rival Gabriel in beauty.

While she wasn't in her true form as she very rarely used outside from serious battles, her body still radiated a sense of supernatural beauty with her petite frame.

"I still don't understand why you remain in this form." Issei told her as she gripped his cock which was once again hard a steel and placed it directly under her vagina before she lowered herself onto it with a gasp.

"Cause…. that form isn't cute" Serafall moaned as she bounced up and down on Issei's cock. Issei smirked as he swapped their positions so Serafall was laying on her back on the bed and Issei was above her as he thrusted in and out of her roughly.

"Oh fuck, yes right there" Serafall moaned as she wrapped his legs around his waist as he continued to pound her. Serafall and Issei were so caught up in carnal pleasure that they didn't notice Sona watching through the door with widen eyes and a hand down her skirt rubbing her clit as while the boundary field blocked noise and people entering, it didn't block people from seeing in.

"Ah fuck….oh god yes…I'm Cumming!" Serafall moaned as her body shock in climax but that didn't stop Issei as he increased in tempo as he felt his climax reach its peak. He thrusted forward hard as he filled Serafall up with his come before laying down next to her, exhausted before he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Serafall lowered the boundary field around Issei's room before she fell asleep utterly exhausted. They both missed Sona running back to her room after she too had finished pleasing herself.

 **-Lemon End-**

 **A/n: Hello readers. Sorry for the late update, I had trouble writing the lemon for this chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Let me know if you have any tips to improve on writing lemons as I'm going to need it as there will be more lemon scenes in the future.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this chapter and shall mark the start of the Excalibur arc. Also, the reason Issei wasn't completely killed by Excalibur's blast is because of him being part dragon and he had balance breaker active.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, that is now my longest chapter yet and as always, this story is far from over.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Morning After**

Issei was floating to put it in a simple way. He was floating as screens of images flew past him. Though these images weren't of his past, or even visions of the future but the pasts of what seemed to be the members of his peerage. He saw into glimpses of Kuroka's past from when she served another devil that she ended up killing. He saw how Asia was taken in by the church once they had discovered she possessed the sacred gear Twilight Healing. The moment when Brynhildr was made to live a mortal women's life after she had sided with Agnar instead of Hjalmgunnar who Odin had preferred. While he viewed these memories, he felt, what he could only guess as the feelings that they felt at the time which seemed to increase his feeling to protect them after seeing them experience such moments in their life.

-In the minds of Kuroka, Asia and Brynhildr-

While Issei was have flashes into each of their pasts the same thing was occurring in the minds of Kuroka, Asia and Brynhildr except what they were witnessing was the very thing Issei hadn't wanted them to see.

-Issei's past: Civil war-

Issei bought his sword down on a weak devil who had flew at him in order to strike him down after Issei had killed the rest of this devils friends.

"Why…Why do you want war…it'll be the destruction of our race" Issei mumbled out loud as he flicked the blood from Dyrnwyn and sheathed it back into its sheath which was located on the left side of Issei's waist.

"Issei reporting in, The old Satan faction presence here has been dealt with." Issei Stated from the communication piece in his left ear.

"Ah nice job Issei. You may head back…." Sirzech's stated before he stopped. "Issei there are explosions coming from the Sitri manor."

Issei understood what Sirzech's was going to ask him and summoned forth his wings before flying as fast as he could to the Sitri manor. 'Please be alright Serafall' Issei thought as he flew.

He arrived at the manor to see most of it covered in Ice and Mr and Mrs Serafall outside.

"She is still battling inside. Hurry Issei" Lady Serafall told the boy in a panicked voice as Issei nodded and headed inside the manor. As he entered the main lobby he saw Serafall battling 5 hooded figures each with a different Weapon.

"Issei!" Serafall greeted with surprise before a sword cut her arm, which sent her stumbling back.

"Serafall!" Issei cried as he drew Drynwyn and send a blast of flames towards the figures before he ran and picked up Serafall with his other hand that didn't have his sword in it.

Issei summoned flames using his blade around him and Serafall to protect them while he checked over her wounds. He saw a multitude of cuts along her body that didn't seem to be healing with her regenerative powers.

"Don't worry about me Issei…" Serafall mumbled as she tried to stand up but fell back down into Issei's arm as she passed out. He used a magic circle to teleport her back to the main base for their faction so that the medics they had could heal her up. Once Serafall was teleported away he stood up and slashed his sword horizontally which caused the flames to expand outwards towards the 5 figures who raised up magical defences to block the flames.

"Rise Earth Knights" Issei chanted as he channeled his magic into the ground below him as the earth rose and formed into knights who then charged forwards to strike at the figures before they had time to react. The knights managed to down one of the figures before they were destroyed by lightning magic from the others.

Issei ran forward with his Drynwyn drawn and thrusted it forward into one of the figures chest only to be parried by another blade sending Issei of balance into a round house kick by another figure, who had jumped of the figure who parried Issei's thrust. Issei flipped onto his feet before he slammed his hand on the ground which caused the earth to rise in pillars before flying towards the figures at an immense speed. With that Issei had managed to kill another figure by crushing them with the earth pillars before the other 3 charged forward.

Issei summoned up flames and sent them forth towards the charging figures who all jumped over the fire before they landed safely on the other side only to be met by Issei's sword. One of the figures twirled their lance to knock the blade leaving Issei's guard open for another one, who punched Issei in the gut with a magic enhance fist which caused a shock wave to ripple through the mansion. Issei coughed up blood as the three figures continued their assault with Issei barely to block each of their blows.

Though they suddenly stopped before vanishing through a magical circle that looked familiar to Issei, but he couldn't figure it out as he stood up and teleported back to the main base of the New Satan faction to get restored to his full condition.

-Issei's past end-

-With Issei-

Issei woke up with is left side numb from something freezing that had been next to him the entire night.

"Still as cold as the ice you wield" Issei muttered softly under his breath as he moved a bit of hair from her face before he got out of the bed and moved around his left side to get feeling back into it. He gazed at his left arm to see more of those mysterious Tattoos had formed on his arm. There were six total tattoos' that seemed to have three parts each.

"Got to find out what these are" Issei mumbled to himself as he got dressed and headed into the Sitri manor dining room to grab some breakfast. The only one at the table was Sona, who seemed to be reading some sort of material while she slowly consumed an apple.

"Aren't Devil's supposed to entice humans with apples not eat them" Issei joked as he sat across from Sona, who when she heard Issei's voice she nearly jumped out her seat as her face went completely dark red as images of what she had witnessed last night came flooding back into her memory.

"I s-s-suppose t-that would be a fair observation" Sona stammered as she tried to get rid of the memories in her mind.

"Why the blush Sona? And why do you smell like…ah shit" Issei stated before he hanged his head in his hands. "You saw didn't you"

"s-s-s-see what?" Sona asked trying to get rid of his suspicion.

"You saw me and your sister fucking didn't you. She forgot to close the door and to set the boundary field so that no one could see in…" Issei told her as Sona's blush only got darker.

"I…I didn't mean t-t-to I swear" Sona apologized as she tried to hide her face in her hands.

"I'm not mad at you I'm just mad at your sister for being so stupid and at myself for not checking the door" Issei stated to her calmly as he felt magical energy increase from the doorway. Issei turned his head to see Kuroka, Brynhildr and Gilgamesh looking at him with their magical energy emitted around them.

"Now girls if you want to take out your frustration of not being first then let's fight outside, sound good" Issei told them with a soft smile as he stood up.

"Fine let's go" Kuroka shouted as she headed outside with Brynhildr who only nodded and followed. Gilgamesh raised her eyebrow at Issei before she replied to Issei.

"I'll just get some tonight, won't be hard with my chains" Gilgamesh stated as she went to grab some breakfast while Issei just chuckled before heading out behind the Sitri mansion where Brynhildr and Kuroka were waiting. Brynhildr had her lance at the ready while Kuroka was seemingly charging her senjutsu. Issei drew his blade as flames wrapped around the blade before he gestured with his hand for them to come at him. Kuroka launched forward first with a senjutsu enhanced kick while Brynhildr followed him with a thrust from her lance.

Issei bought up his leg to guard against Kuroka's kick while he used his sword to block Brynhildr's thrust though with the force behind the two strikes send Issei back in a diagonal direction but Issei managed to flip himself over so he landed on his feet before he spun his sword around to meet a thrust from Brynhildr's lance.

"Come on girls, lets pick this up" Issei stated as he used his strength to knock open Brynhildr's guard by pushing forward before he slammed his fist into her gut sending her tumbling away.

"Got ya Nya" Kuroka announced as Issi sense her behind him. He spun round quickly before he blocked her round house kick aimed at his head with his arm before he grabbed her leg and spun her round before releasing her so that she collided with Brynhildr who had just got up.

Unnoticed by anyone a crack formed along Issei's hand but it didn't leak any sort of blood, it was more like a crack you'd see on a vase or something fragile. Making his way inside with the girls who headed up to get changed out of their now dirtied clothes while issei headed over to where he saw Serafall and Sirzech's conversing in the lobby of the Sitri household.

"Ah Issei, good timing i was just looking for you" Sirzech's stated to Issei before he gasped at Issei's missing arm.

"How'd this happen? Your the 7th strongest devil in the underworld." Sirzech's stated in shock as he gazed at the wound.

"So what brings you here Sirzechs?" Issei asked after he had finished explaining his loss of arm to him.

"I'm here as the church has sent word that they are sending exorcists into Sona's and Rias's territory as they have tracked the Excalibur fragments to Kuoh" Sirzech's explained to Issei who decided it wouldn't be wise to tell him that those weren't pieces of Excalibur as his new peerage member owned the actual Excalibur.

"I see, then why tell me this unless…you want me there to oversee things to make sure they don't end up hurting your precious sister" Issei informed Sirzech who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, with your power you should be an easy match for them if things go south…though if a fight between the church and devil's can be avoided that would be the best option" Sirzech answered as Issei sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Very well, I assume you informed the church that an ultimate devil will be present in the town then?" he asked Sirzech who nodded simply.

"I suggest you head out immediately as the exorcists are due in the town any minute now and you should be there before they get there so you can greet them." Sirzech informed him and received a small nod from Issei before Issei left to gather up his peerage members. Serafall watched him leave with a small smile on her face.

"Be safe Issei" She called out to him to only receive a thumbs up in return.

-The outskirts of Kuoh-

Three figures with a church hooded cape draped over them walked down a dirt path towards the city of Kuoh where the church had tracked the stolen pieces of Excalibur. The church hooded cape hide most of their features from view unless you were close enough to gaze under the hood to see the facial features of the people.

The figures stopped when they saw two figures in front of them. One had a normal sword sheathed on their waist and had a female figure while the other had a spear and shield sheathed on their back and possessed a male figure.

"Ah just on time" The male voice called out, which belonged to Achilles as he faced the exorcists. "Our king would like to meet you"

"Very well, we were informed that we would be meeting the ultimate class devil that was sent here." The person in the middle agreed and judging by the sound of their voice the person was female.

Achilles took the lead with Saber following him along with the three exorcists. It took them 10 minutes of working to reach Issei's house. As the three exorcists entered the building they were greeted by a massive surge of pure magical power causing two of the exorcists to fall onto the ground under intense magical pressure.

Little did they know they had just walked into a dragons den.

 **A/N: Fear not my readers, for i have returned and with me I bring the nesxt update for The Wandering Red Dragon Emperor. As for the explanation of my absence i have spent most of the time between this update and last without internet and also dealing with moving house. I now have a stable connection so updates should happen for frequently from now on. As we start to see in this chapter, the bond between Issei and the people in his peerage is growing to the point where each side is starting to see the other sides memories and pasts they would rather have left in the dust.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter and as always, this story is far from over.**


	16. AN

**Now you've all probably just seen the notification that I had updated my story but I hate to inform you, my lovely readers, that this story will not be continued as I've hit a massive wall in terms of writers block and find myself unable to write anymore. Instead I am thinking of going back and redoing this story, adding in different elements and characters into it.  
I would like to know what you guys would like from the redo, whether it be more backstory or different characters used. Any and all ideas are welcome so don't hold back even if you think the idea is small and inadequate, I'd still like to hear from you.**

 **I hope you all can understand and I hope to have your attention and co-operation with the new story once it gets off the ground, as I loved having your input into this story. I've been Jacobski and this story is now officially over.**


End file.
